Mentoring with a twist
by Potterhead-Number-One
Summary: Clove and Cato made it out of the games together. Easy. They got married. Easy. They have to keep 2 children alive whilst Clove freaks out about a secret that she is trying hard to keep form the love of her life. Not so easy. My first Fan-fiction. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first ever Fan fiction story so please R&R!**_

_**I Do not own the Hunger Games**_

**Chapter One**

* * *

So today is the day of the next reaping and Cato and I are mentors for the first time. I'm super scared and I think Cato knows it because he is constantly kissing me for comfort. It does work and if it weren't for him I wouldn't even be moving.

"Come on Clove, hurry up or we are going to be late for the reaping!" Cato yelled impatiently. It was always like this around our home, him yelling at me to hurry up. I walk down the stairs in jeans and a t-shirt. "Really Clove? It took you all morning to put on that?" I nod and smirk at him.

Really, I was freaking out in the bathroom because I felt a slight movement in my belly and started to fee light headed so I sat in there for a while. Then I started thinking of all these possibilities. There was one in particular that wouldn't leave my head. I must be having a baby. So I grabbed at test out of my draw in the bathroom and tried it. It came back positive.

* * *

"Cato it's okay I'm here now so let's just go, before we really do miss it" I take his hand and pull him towards the door. I wasn't going to tell him till after the mentoring I had decided.

We got to the justice building just in time for the girls name to be reaped. "Camille Looch." Cato and I are standing at the back and I look at him. "She could win" he whispers to me. I smiles and hope there is no volunteers and to my surprise there is her, name is Savannah Marks. I knew her from school she was vicious and brutal, I knew she could win. Then the stupid new escort walks over to the boys' glass ball. "Scar Butrum" she called out. I saw Cato look at me. "He is gonna be annoying" I can't help but laugh at his statement.

Finally it's over and Cato and I walk to the train station together, taking our time because we know they tributes will take a long time. By the time we get to the train the Capital people are taking photos us together, there Secret Lovers, they still hadn't gotten over it. I move closer to Cato and he puts his hand on my opposite waist making me smile and my heart flutter at his touch.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste

**_Chapter 2_**

**_A/N: So this is my second chapter and its longer than the first. I was working on it all weekend and in class and I hope you guys like it. I am currently writing the next chapter and it should be up in a few days._**

**_A big shout out to my best friend... You know who you are.. for edititng this for me! :)_**

**_ WARNING: CLIFFHANGER_**

**_Still don't own the hunger games; none of this is mine except the story line_**

We were sitting across from this year's tributes. Savannah with her brown hair and blue eyes made me think of my friend who didn't survive her games. Scar had black hair and his eyes were a deep shade of brown and had a stupid smirk on his face. If hadn't been for Cato sitting next to me holding my hand I would have screamed at him and hit him.

"What's the plan? Who gets who as a mentor?" Savannah asked which threw that caught me off guard.

"We are training you together. You will get along and not be annoying. Got it?" Cato said in a loud booming voice which made me smile. I looked up and saw them nod. I took a deep breathe in and relaxed in the chair and closed my eyes for a nap.

It seemed like a five second sleep when i was shaken awake by Cato.

"Clove, honey you need to wake up we have to get to the training centre" I nodded and stood up stretching.

"Quick or we will have to head back to two" Cato was standing at the train door summoning me to move quickly. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him "Stop being so pushy" I took his hand and stepped out of the train.

I instantly closed my eyes. The flashes were bright and it wasnt helping that i just woke up. I felt Cato's hand move around my waist and guide me into a room which made me gladly open my eyes. The room had white walls and floor which made me feel light headed. I gripped onto Cato and he walked us to the elevator.

"Clove can you please let go of my shirt!" I smiled at him, letting him go and retreating to the other side of the elevator.

"What's wrong" Cato looked at me concerned.

_Think of something clove._ I thought to myself

"It was regaining my balance without holding on to you" I smiled at him weakly.

He nodded and took her hand "Come on then. Let's go get some food" I nodded and walked out of the elevator behind him.

I greeted the familiar avox with a smile and sat at the table.

"Do you want some fruit?" Cato asked looking at a fruit bowl. I nodded and rested my head on the table.

"Do you want some wine as well?" My eyes shot open. I'm not sure if it will affect me yet.

"Um" I lifted my head of the table

"I take that as a yes" Cato smiled and brung me a glass and sat opposite me with the fruit bowl between us.

"Cato I don't want the wine. I'm not feeling up to it." I lied as if it was in was my nature. I saw Cato nod in understanding and drink my glass for himself.

Three hours later and Cato and I were in the loading room for the tributes. I was getting annoyed and just wanted to get to bed.

"How was your day Clove?" I hear from behind me. I turn around and see Savannah smiling at me.

"It was good. How was your de-plucking of a day" I smiled to myself.

"It was horrible. I don't know how you did it last year! I hated it" I try to hold back my laugh but let a little chuckle out.

"It's going to happen again in a few days" I smirk at her when I see her sigh. It begins to get awkward when she decides to walks over to pat the horses. I smiled at her and turned around to see Cato in a heated discussion with Scar.

"No you can't do that!" Cato half yelled at him.

"I will if i have to. What do you know about having to choose over people. You didn't have the new stupid rule." I was slightly confused.

"What new rule?" My interruption made them look at me with anger.

"The rule they brung in, since it's the quarter quell. The tributes must pick a replacement for them when they die." Cato answered.

"What do you mean 'they have to pick?" I looked at them shocked.

"They must pick a person of the same gender from their district to fill in for them when they die." Scar looked like he was going to be sick.

"Oh okay. I guess that's kind of bad." I didn't know what else to say so I turned and headed for a seat. Just as I was about to sit down they called for the tributes to load in their chariots so I sighed and walked over to them.

"Smile and show off your costumes" Cato instructed them, which got me to actually look at their costumes.

They were wearing a grey suit and their skin was stained grey. From a distance they looked like stone sculptures. The chariots took off and I waved them goodbye before turning to Cato.

"What do you think of them?" I asked.

"I can't stand the boy, and the girl is a creep!" I laughed. This is why I love him. He was never afraid to express his thoughts and he was always funny. I am glad he is the father of my child.

What seemed like a lifetime of a wait has passed and we are in the elevator heading to our apartment. I step out and immediately head for mine and Cato's bedroom. Before I could even get to the hallway I hear a loud crashing coming from the kitchen.

"Cato. Please tell me that wasn't you" I shut my eyes and slowly turn around.

It was a mistake to open my eyes. Cato was kneeling over a blood covered, Scar and Savannah was staring at them in utter amusement.

"Why is this amusing?" I ask Savannah

"It's just that he was trying to show off his 'technique' and fell over onto the glass table" She smirked at me.

_Why are they so unskilled_ I asked myself as well as making a mental note to ask Cato. Scar was finally cleaned up and sent to bed by Cato. He was definitely the leader in this group and our household. Savannah went to her room ten minutes ago after eating half the food so it was just Cato and I. This could interesting

"Want to head to bed?" The question cracked the silence.

"I guess so" I smiled at him and walked to the hallway. I almost screamed when I felt Cato pick me up but I was silenced by a kiss he planted on me. I kissed him back but pulled away smiling at a puppy faced Cato.

"Why did you pull away?" He pouted at me.

"Because I don't want to ruin the moment" _Not convincing enough_ I thought but myself judging was answered by a shrug. He walked us into our room and I was thrown lightly on the bed and Cato crawled up beside me. I smiled at him before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Alone time! I quickly got undressed and jumped in the shower, making sure I was quick or Cato would come in. I jumped out within three minutes. I put some PJ's on and walked out of the bathroom only to see Cato spread out on our bed snoring loudly.

I slide into the bed on the side that had the most room and snuggled down onto the pillow. Just as i was getting comfy Cato reached out and pulled me to him.

_This is going to be a long night_

I was awoken by a lurch in my stomach. I felt like I was about to be sick. Just as I was about to move Cato pulled me tighter. I wiggled out of his grip and ran for the bathroom. Making sure the door was shut and locked before I threw up in the toilet._ Morning Sickness. Great. _On my third chuck their was a knock on the door.

"Clove, honey. Are you alright?"

I didn't respond.

"Clove?"

_Lie_ I told myself. I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out.

"Clove I am going to break down the door!" I heard him bang against it.

"Cato please don't. I am just having a shower. I'll be out soon. I hope." I threw up again in the toilet.

"Okay. I'll meet you out at breakfast but don't be too long or I will miss you." His loud footsteps grew faint.

It was twenty minutes later when I stopped throwing up. I got in the shower and quickly rinsed myself down making sure I didn't smell.

I walked out to the kitchen and I couldn't believe my eyesyour document here...


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: Thanks so much for the review in the last 2 chapters! I would love to hear from you all again so pretty please R&R. I would like to hear more of your amazing ideas ! :)**_

_**Cliffhanger again sorry. But you know deep down that you love them.**_

I was about to pass out. MY Cato had Savannah sitting on his lap. The only thing I knew would work was if I screamed. So I did, at the top of my lungs causing Savannah to fall to the ground.

"Cato how could you?" I asked with tears flowing down my cheeks.

"After all we have been through. You let that ruin it" I glared at Savannah.

"Clove I swear it's not what it looks like I-"

"Not what it looks like? It looked like she was hitting on you and you didn't do anything to stop it!" I screamed at him and stormed to our bedroom.

"I thought you loved me!" I walked in letting the door slam behind me.

I was in the middle of floor wrapped in a ball, crying my heart out when Cato stormed in and sat on the bed. I looked up at him.

"Clove let me explain. Please"

"No need Cato I saw everything" I hissed at him.

"No you misunderstood. I was trying to get her off me!" Cato walked over and sat next to me.

"No you weren't! You were smiling and not even attempting to push her off!" My tears started to come faster. Cato put his arm around me but I shrugged it off.

"Clove, I love you and I want you in my life and I will do anything to make you believe me" Cato pleaded at me however I ignored it and walked into the bathroom.

"Cato, make me believe that you ate telling me the truth!" I called at him and locked the door.

I heard his footsteps getting closer.

"Clove, honey, please come out and I will show you that I am not lying" His voice was sweet. It reminded me of when he was talking to me in my time in the games when Thresh almost killed me. I was about to walk out when I heard Savannah's voice.

"Come on Cato. Let's spend some time together in my room" Her voice was sweet and seductive. I unlocked the door.

"Go down to training your late!" Cato ordered and she stormed out of the room.

"See babe I am not lying" Now I had a stream of tear running down my cheeks when I opened the door.

"I'm sorry" I said bluntly. Cato just hugged me and walked me to the bed. I looked up at him and caught his eyes. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my head. I knew words were not needed but I spoke anyway.

"We have to keep two idiots alive." I said and heard his laugh and knew immediately that he had forgiven me.

"Who do you want to support the most?" The question was easy to answer.

"Scar. I hate Savannah" I managed a chuckle. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Clove. Do you want to have a family? Knowing that they will have to be reaped?" Cato looked at me and pulled me closer. _'OH NO. HE KNOWS. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO'_

"I guess so. We can always train them" I smiled at him, knowing that it was a decent answer but he didn't smile back.

"I don't know if I do. I mean, we will love them for ever then we will be torn if they get sent to their deaths." I knew I couldn't keep it together the tears fell from my eyes and I buried my face in his shirt.

"What's the matter Clove?" I think he looked at me so I just cried even more.

"Clove please tell me what's wrong" I managed to get myself together for one sentence.

"I thought you would want children" I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his chest.

"Oh, that's not what I meant. I meant that if we do have kids that I don't want them in the games, ever!" He looked at me and smiled. I returned the smile and climbed of him to lie down. He instantly lied next to me.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you more" He responded

I stuck my tongue out playfully "I love you the most" I smiled.

Cato and I laid on our bed for the remainder of the time that the tributes were out talking about what we have done in the past year. During this time I planned what my revenge was going to be on Savannah for hitting on Cato.

Around six o'clock Savannah and Scar came back in looking tired.

"Have a nice day Scar?" I asked cheerfully whilst smirking at Savannah who was glaring at me.

"Yeah it was tough. The career alliance this year is going to be awesome!" He sat proudly at the table. I looked at Cato and I could. See he was trying to hold back a laugh. Savannah on the other hand was sitting next to me, glaring at me.

"May I help you Savannah?" I tried to act innocent.

"Can I talk to you? My room. Now!" I looked at Cato in worry before following her.

"What is your problem Clove? Can't you see that Cato loves me?" She quizzed me.

"Savannah. He doesn't love you. You are only a child who barely knows anything about love." I retorted.

"I do so. I'm fifteen not twelve. I understand most things. For instance I know what you are keeping from Cato" her last eight words shocked me and I tried to act normal.

"What am I hiding then, huh?" My voice came out pitchy but I crossed my arms over my chest confidently but she just laughed at me.

"I'm not an idiot" she dropped her voice "you're pregnant" I tried again to act shocked.

"What makes you think that?" I look towards the door.

"Cato was saying that you got up in a rush and headed for the bathroom, locking the door. Apparently you never lock the door so it wasn't that hard to complete the puzzle." She finished with a smirk and I glared at her.

"Don't tell him or I will personally send things in there to kill you." I walked back to the table slightly worried and it must of shown on my face.

"Baby what's wrong?" Baby? Why out of all the words did he have to use that one? I just ate my food in silence and didn't look up.

"Who are your replacements?" Cato piped out with.

"Mine is the chick that got reaped originally, whatever her name is" I glared at Savannah.

"I think I might pick this kid Conner. He is a jerk and talks like a baby." Scar ads in.

"Good pick Scar. At least you are doing everyone a favour and picking someone annoying." I told him. I finished eating my dinner and stood up to leave "I am heading to bed. I'll see you two in the morning." I waved good bye and walked to the start of the hallway and turned around.

"Be quick" I mouthed to Cato who answered with a nod.

I walked into our bedroom and headed straight for the bathroom. I knew Cato wouldn't walk in for at least five minutes but I shut and locked the door anyway.

Determined to keep this a secret from Cato I walked in front of the mirror and lifted my shirt up to show my stomach.

After staring at it for ages I noticed the smallest little bump on there, barley noticeable.

_FEW! I CAN STILL HIDE IT_. was my only thought.

I heard footsteps and walked out of the bathroom to greet an angry Cato.

"What's the matter?" I asked as i sat on the bed.

"She, it kissed me." he took deep breaths in and to my surprised punched a hole in the wall.

"Cato!" I walked up to him and put my hands around his waist.

"Clove, she kissed me!" he clenched his fists up.

"I have given up on her. I don't care what she does because I know it doesn't mean anything." I managed a smile in before he smashed his lips to mine.

The kiss didn't last long but it filled me with butterflies.

"Let's stay with each other all the time, so she doesn't ruin us." I smirked at him and lightly kissed him.

"CATO!" I heard from the hallway. Savannah, great.

"CATO GET YOU BUTT OUR HERE, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING BIG" My heart made a leap and I grabbed Cato's hand.

"I am coming with you." we walked out of the room.

"Cato guess wh-" She glared at me "Never mind. It's not important" I loosened my grip on Cato's hand and smiled at my victory. Savannah walked into her bedroom.

"What was that about?" Cato asked me.

"What?"

"What was she talking about?" Cato asked more sternly.

"Nothing, it's not important" I lied.

"What aren't you telling me?!" His voice full of anger.

"There is nothing to tell I swear." My voice was shaky and I was certain it wouldn't work.

"Clove! Tell me!"

"What do I say? There is nothing to tell." I walked in front of him and looked him directly on the eye.

"I'm not an idiot Clove. Just tell me"

I was on the verge of telling him when we heard a scream coming from Savannahs room. Being me I just laughed but stopped when Cato glared at me and ran into her room. I followed smirking.

"What's wrong Savannah?" Cato asked

"She, it is what's wrong. She won't let you leave her and come for me. It's not hard to see that we are made for one another." She started to cry out of frustration I think.

"Savannah. Clove and I are in love. We are not letting a stupid teenage girl break us apart." With that he left punching the wall on the way out. I turned and glared at Savannah before following him.

"Cato, wait please don't get mad." I grabbed his wrist and spun him around.

"I have every right to get mad. She is trying to take me away from the girl I love. The girl who is my wife and will eventually be the mother of my child." He had tears in his eyes.

_HE MUST KNOW._ I thought.

"We will be together and when we are settled down and have finished this stupid mentoring stuff we can maybe have a family" I smiled up at him and kissed his nose.

"Let's get to bed." I pulled him into the bedroom.

"You use the bathroom first." I told him and he walked in.

_REVENGE TIME_

The first part of my plan was to make a noise that only she will hear. So to do that, I decided to knock on her door then run away. Not original but it's affective. I would then run and hide behind the couch whilst she heads through my trap thing.

If this goes to plan she will have 'I am a slut tattooed on her arm.

It felt too quick of time for Cato to come out. But he did in his boxers which made me smile as I walked into the bathroom to get changed.

I walked out and saw Cato lying down looking at the ground.

"I am just going to go get some water" I excused myself from our room and started at a run for Savannahs room and knocking as I ran past. I was just got behind the couch when she walked into the living space.

_ONE MORE STEP _

She was so close and it would stamp on her arm if she took one more step.

I only managed to get this set up when Cato when to his countless toilet breaks so I have to hope it works.

She was just stood forward when I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and pulls me flat on my back.

"Hello Clove. Let's have some fun."

_**Pretty please R&R.. It get me motivated to write more !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Well thank you for the review... I really would like to get more as it encourages me to write more and update quicker so please let me know what you think**_

_**I am not too happy with the way this chaoter came out but I tried and I hope you all like it. As well, i thought you should know that I am an Aussie so if something is different from you I am sorry.**_

_**Special thanks to my best friend who is knidly fixing this for me.**_

_**Disclamer: I do not own the Hunger Games**_

I was about to scream when his hand covered mouth. I couldn't even bite him because he clenched my lips together.

"Come on Clove. You and I already know that you are only pretending to love Cato" I could tell he was disguising his voice.

"So let's just have some fun." He removed his hand from my mouth and I didn't miss the opportunity.

"CATO! CATO HELP, ME!" I screamed with all the effort I could but I didn't hear anything. The figure pinned my arms to the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that." before I could even stop it his mouth was on mine. I froze and used my legs. Kicking him anywhere I could. He finally pulled back.

"Come on Clove. Don't say you didn't love It." his voice was seductive.

Then I heard footstep getting closer. CATO. THANK GOD.

"What is happening?!." Cato voiced was loud and scared.

"Get it off me!" I begged as he turned the lights on.

"SCAR. GET OF MY WIFE!"

"Scar?" I asked. Before I got an answer he was running into his room.

"Cato I am so sorry." I didn't move off the ground when I started to cry.

"Clove, Hun, its okay." I felt his hands on my legs and back. He picked me up and rested my head on his chest. He walked us to our room with me still crying.

"Clove it will be okay. I promise." he put me on the bed.

"I don't want any of them to survive." I announced and Cato nodded in agreement.

"How about we keep Savannahs replacement alive. I like her." I smiled at him.

"Did you only marry me for the cameras?" The question had been bugging me.

"What?" Cato sat next to me.

"Did you only marry me for the cameras?" I asked again looking at the ground.

"Clove. I know I didn't, but a part of me is saying that I only did it to keep us alive." He rubbed my thigh

"So you are saying that you would have asked me to marry you eventually but the games made you rush it?" I asked looking at him through my wet eyes. He nodded.

"It may sound like lover boy, but I have loved you as long as I can remember" He kissed my head.

"I have loved you since before I could remember" I kissed him lightly.

"Let's go to bed. The tributes have to train early tomorrow." He pulled the covers out from beneath me and tucked me in before climbing into his side.

"I love you" he said and kissed me.

"I love you too" I smiled at him and rolled over and not to soon feel asleep.

I was once again woken up by a lurch in my stomach. I went to get up by Cato's hands had wrapped me close to him.

"Cato I need to get up. I have to use the bathroom" He didn't move.

"Cato!" His reaction made me laugh but he was off me so I ran to the bathroom and closed the door, just making it to the toilet.

"Clove are you okay?" Cato knocked in the door.

"Yeah I'm-" I threw up again.

"Clove I am coming in." I heard the door open and I jumped to my feet.

"Cato! I could have been naked!" I yelled at him and threw up again.

"It's not like I haven't seen you with any clothes before." he smiled at me as I threw up.

"Why are you throwing up?" Cato asked and I simply shrugged.

"Must have been from last night." I suggested but he shook his head.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing. I don't even know. It's probably the food; it's too rich for me." I felt bad for lying to him but it quickly passed as I threw up.

"You eat the food at home all the time why would it affect you now?" I sensed slight anger in his voice.

"I don't know what it is then." I chucked again. It was slowing, stopping.

"I want the truth and nothing but the truth." he said sternly to me.

"Fine." I took a deep breath. "But I will not tell you until after the mentoring and if you figure it out before I tell you then tell me what you think it is." I managed to only throw twice in the sentence.

He smirked at me and walked out.

HE IS SO OBLIVIOUS

5 minutes later I walked out of the bathroom and saw Savannah sitting on our bed.

"What are you doing in my room?"

She glared at me.

"How can you keep such a secret from him?" I sighed and sat next to her.

"It kills me on the inside when I lie to him. How can you make a move on my husband?" I asked her like she asked me which made her blush.

"Can you keep a secret?" I nodded

"I have a crush on Scar" I tried hard not to let a laugh out.

"So you are trying to get him to notice you by hitting on Cato?" She sunk her head.

"I don't want to win if he dies." I smiled at her.

"You could always do what I did." I watched her face edge into a smile.

"Savannah. You are a lovely girl and tonight you take Scar to the roof there are no cameras there." I smiled at her and walked out to the kitchen.

"Where is Savannah?" Scar asked.

"She is in my room; I was just talking to her." I saw Cato and Scar exchange looks.

"What? Am I not allowed to talk to her or something?" I was getting annoyed at them so I started stabbing my eggs.

"No it's just. You two hate each other." I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed all the knives in the draw and started to throw them at the wall behind Cato.

"Clove! Calm down!" Cato jumped on the floor.

"Why should I? You are the one making assumption and assuming that I can't forgive her!" I yelled at him and threw my last knife at the wall. Cato got up and walked over to me grabbing my wrists tightly.

"Let me go!" I pulled my wrists back and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you"

"You have been saying that a lot lately." I hissed back at him.

"Yes but things keep happening that make me have to say it." He pulled me into a hug but I pushed him away.

"Then maybe you shouldn't just leave me! MAYBE you should actually care about me!" I yelled at him, but he returned a confused look.

"What are you talking about? I try as hard as I can to care for you but you push me away?" Now I was mad.

"Oh then if you tried so hard you would actually try to figure out why I was throwing up this morning"

"Clove are you?-" I cut Scar off with glare. He got it.

"Of course I am trying to figure out what is wrong with you. If you haven't noticed I am not that smart!" He stood away from me.

"Just don't talk to me!" I ran to the elevator and pressed a random button.

The doors opened and I found Effie, district twelves escort staring at me in worry.

"Clove what is the matter?" she asked bluntly. This person wasn't the one I wanted to pour my problems out to but I found myself doing that anyway. I told her about everything from the reaping to now as she led me to the couch.

"That's horrible! How could he be so stupid? I mean he seems a smart boy. Maybe you should let it slide and forgive him." Her words came to me like a stab in the heart.

"Your right. I am sorry I interrupted your plans." I stood up and walked to the elevator.

"It was no problem" I smiled at her and pressed the number two button.

"Clove is that you?" I heard Cato ask.

"Yeah it is" I walked into the dining room and saw Cato crying. It broke my heart.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have been that rude to you." He looked at me.

"We need time apart. You take Scar through interview training and I will take Savannah tomorrow. Meanwhile I will be in our bedroom." I walked to the hallway. "You are forgiven to" I saw him smile as I turned away. "See you later babe" I smiled and walked into our room laying on the bed and sleeping.

Hours later I woke up and rolled over to find Cato in the bathroom.

"Don't get up I am just leaving." He walks out of the bathroom.

"Oh ok" I sat up as he walked out and was replaced by Savannah.

"How was training?" I asked.

"I hate private training it is so boring. They weren't even paying attention and I was only the third person in line!" I laughed at her.

"What do you think you got?"

"A nine or ten at least."

I yawned and stretched.

"When are you telling him about it?" She asked looking at my stomach.

"Not until after the games. I don't want him to freak out too much about it and if he figures it out before then my plan is to deny it." I smiled at her.

"I bet she will be like you but with Cato's features"

"She?"

"Yeah I think you and Cato would do great with a girl." I hugged her tightly and smiled at her.

"I can't believe I hated you. You are the sweetest girl I have ever met." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I don't want to die." My heart dropped and hugged her again even tighter.

"I won't let you. I will try as hard as I can to keep you alive. I promise." I heard her sniffle. "Don't cry" I said as I wiped a tear from my eye.

"You are going to make a great mother." I watched a tear run frown her face.

"Savannah, I think I know how I am going to keep you alive." I smiled at her.

"Well are you going to tell me?" she bugged me but I shook my head.

"In interview practice tomorrow."

She winced at me "can you help me get Scar then please?" I nodded and stood up.

"So what have you done so far?" I asked stretching again.

"I have set a picnic up in the roof."

"Then have you asked him?"

"No" THIS IS GOING TO BE HARD

"Then you go up there and fix it up and I will tell Scar that he has someone to see on the roof in five minutes." She nodded and left the room. I heard a knock on the door.

"Clove can I come in?" Cato. He sounded innocent.

"Sure." I said just loud enough and he walked in.

"This isn't working" I looked at him puzzled.

"What's not working?"

"Us being separated. I hate it. I hate not being able to talk you."

"It's been half an hour" I stated

"The longest one in my life."

"You are being ridiculous"

"I'm not. Just talk to me and tomorrow we can spend time with the tributes." he sighed and looked at me with is puppy eyes. I nodded in agreement.

"What have you done in this past half an hour without me?" I asked jokingly.

"I was thinking about our future." he walked and sat next to me.

"And what about our future?"

"I was thinking that we should start a family." My breath caught in my throat.

"M-me too" I took my gaze to the floor and saw him smile.

"Do you, I mean, want to wait a while or when we get back home?"

"I think we should wait until we finish mentoring. And Cato?" I lifted my head and looked at him. He smiled at me.

"Can we please support Savannah?" My voice echoed around the room.

"Only if you promise to tell me something." "Anything."

"Why have you been throwing up?" I looked at the clock in hope of avoiding the question when I realised it had been five minutes. I jumped to my feet and headed to the door. "Cato I am sorry I can't tell you but I have to go tell Scar something" he gave me a puzzled look. "I'll explain later. I promise." I said as I ran out of the room and into Scar's.

"Scar get you butt up to the roof!" I ordered him.

"Why?"

"Just do it. There is someone up there who wants to see you!" and with that he ran out of the room.

I laughed and walked back into my room and instantly covered my eyes.

"Cato, could you not get changed in the bathroom" I heard him laugh.

"Come on Clove. It's not like you haven't seen me before." My cheeks turned red. Then I heard him walking in my direction but I didn't move my eyes. I felt his hands on mine and he slowly pushed them away but I closed my eyes. He kissed me and I pulled away opening my eyes and looking at his face only. He smiled awkwardly at me and lightly pecked my lips and then to my neck.

"Cato I can't. Not know" He pulled away.

"Why not?" I sighed and walked. Over to the bed flopping on it.

"Because I can't" I was hoping he would let it rest but he didn't.

"Can you tell me why you can't?" I moved my head so I was looking at him.

"Because I CAN'T" I put emphasis on the word cant.

Really I could but I wasn't in the mood. He nodded and put some clothes on.

"I'm sorry Cato" I was feeling bad.

"It's fine. I understand" I stood up and walked over to him.

"Can I tell you something?"

_**Pretty please review! I mean it! If i dont get at least 3 reviews it will take me forever to write another chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:So thank you guys so much for the review they were really supportive. This chapter is Kind of short but I didnt have much time to wright it as it is coming up to christmas and family is coming in and out all the time, but i made sure I would get this up by Christmas as a present to all my readers! But anyway, are you all glad we survived the 'End of the World'?. Please give me a present back and review again they really help me and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them._**

I looked him the eyes but I wasn't about to tell him my secret.

"I love you but you need to let things rest when I give you an answer." I saw him tense up.

"So you love me and you're married to me but you can't ever give me an explanation. That seems fair." I could tell he was getting angry by the tone of his voice.

"I don't have to tell you everything. I do still have a personal life you know." I walked away from him and sat back on the bed. He was just about to retaliate when we heard a giggle coming from the hallway. I jumped up and walked to the door. When I opened it and saw Savannah skipping into her room smiling.

"I'll be back Cato." I walked over to Savannahs room.

"Don't come in yet Clove." I waited at the door lightly tapping my foot.

Five minutes later she let me in and sat on a chair waiting for her explanation.

"So we were on the roof and Scar ate a Jam (jelly) doughnut. When he bit into it the inside leaked all over his clothes and left a stain. So he came back inside and washed it of then when he came back he didn't have a shirt on. Some more stuff happened then when we came back in he kissed me goodbye." Savannah explained to me. I looked at her and tried to hold back a laugh.

"That's sweet. I'm glad you two are working out." I stretched and stood up slumping to the door.

"I better go get some food and I want you in bed soon because tomorrow is going to be a big day" I told her and walked out. The kitchen was empty so I helped myself to anything finding myself full on the third I went to the fridge. "Clove stop eating already." Cato's voice echoed around the room. I looked up and saw him standing in the hallway.

"What if I don't want to?" I snapped back at him.

"You have too." he ordered me

"I don't have to. You can't make me!" I put a strawberry in my mouth and chewed it loudly.

"Come on. Let's get to bed." I groaned and stood up.

"You don't control me!" I said storming past him and into our room. As I went past him I saw his eyes filled with tears. "Cato just gets over it! I am still going to Love you just give me time!" I stormed into our room and locking him out. I instantly sunk to the floor crying.

WHY CANT HE JUST GET IT ALREADY? I thought to myself before curling into a ball.

I woke up the next morning and for once I wasn't feeling sick but realised I was in the bed. I was extremely puzzled because I locked the door and I don't remember getting off the ground.

"Clove, when you're ready can you come out I have something to tell you" Cato voice came from the other side of the door. I groaned and got up walking to the door. "Just tell me through the door" I was still half asleep so it came out softly.

"I know what you were talking about the other day" My stomach leapt and my heart started to race.

"Well what is your guess?" I was holding my breath and his voice came out as a bear whisper.

"You're pregnant."

"Why would you think that?" i was thinking of a million excuses.

"You're emotional. You're eating a lot and you throw up every morning." I sighed, he knew but I wasn't going to confirm it.

"Cato I am not pregnant." I stated firmly thanking he couldn't see my face.

"I want you to prove it to me then. Use one of those old pregnancy tests in the bathroom and show me."

I started to breathe heavy.

"I'll do it later I need to have a shower then train Savannah for the interview tonight. By the way what were their scores?"

Cato chuckled. "Scar got a ten and Savannah got an eleven. They were the top scores" I smiled and knew she could win. "Okay thanks. I'll see you tonight" I walked into the bathroom and took a shower emerging after 5 minutes.

As i walked out of my room I heard Savannahs giggles and smiled to myself. YOUNG LOVE I thought and knocked on her door "Come to my room Savannah now" and walked back to mine. She finally came in and sat on a chair.

"So first what do you know about stage presence?" She looked at me shyly. "A little bit" I nodded and stood to move a chair next to hers. "I am Flickerman I'll ask you questions and you answer them as shyly and sweet as possible. We are going to get them to take you as a sweet little girl who gets shy when talking to strangers but is still deadly. Got it?" she nodded and sat up. "So sit with leg over the other, hands in lap and smile" she did as i said and I smiled at her. "Savannah from district two. May I say you look fabulous this evening." I indicate her dress. "Now, down to business. Are you ready for the 75th annual Hunger Games?" she looked at me and I nodded "I am very prepared Ceaser. I have been practising for years for this moment." She said softly and sweetly so I nodded in encouragement. "And what made you volunteer for that little girl."

"She was just going to bring my district by dying straight away so I stepped in" i rolled my eyes. "Now Savannah, the capitol would like to know if you have a special person at home." she looked at me in confusion but I just nodded. "I actually do but I don't want to say because its embarrassing." I glared at her. "It will get you sponsors"

"It's also what that guy from 12 did" she nodded "But if you say it shyly and take it at a different angle it will work." she stood up. "I am not saying that. Its embarrassing and my dad will kill his family!"

"Fine then, still take the same angle as well as be a flirt with the career boy from one. I won't tell Scar so he will act jealous and I will get Cato to tell him to be a love sick puppy." she smiled at me. "You are a genius!" she hugged me. "Can you do me a favour?" I asked desperately and she nodded.

"Can you take a pregnancy test after lunch so when I show Cato it will be negative?" She smiles and nodded. "I can't understand why you don't tell him. He has a right to know." A pang of guilt flooded through me. "I will after you win otherwise he will become over protective and annoying." She nodded in understanding. "But for now you will practice walking in hells" she giggled at my way of saying heels. "They are actually torture Savannah. I wouldn't laugh" I threw my pair at her and she put them on. "Good luck" I laughed out and sat back on the chair watching her walk back and forth in hells.

Twenty minutes later we walked out for lunch and I pulled Caro aside to explain my plan. After a minute of frustrating explaining her got it and we went to eat lunch. The silence was awkward and i had a million things running through my head in an attempt to start a conversation finally picking an idea "How was your training?" I asked looking at Scar but all he did was nod. I looked at Cato for an explanation but he shrugged and I hoped he would tell me later.

"Then how was your morning Cato?" I asked in a desperate attempt to break the silence. He nodded as well and I looked at Savannah who mirrored my confusion. I indicated for her to hurry up and eat so we could go. I scoffed down my food and walked up behind Cato to whisper in his ear very quietly "I love you babe and I promise it will be okay." Then I kissed his cheek. "Bye" I said walking away with Savannah who was smiling. "What are you smiling at?" I asked laughing. "Just thinking about my night last night." I froze in my tracks. "Did you-" I was cut off when Savannah pulled me into my room. "Don't be mad but I figured that I had nothing to lose." I glared at her. "Your fifteen." she shrugged and sat down and said "It didn't do anything. I made sure he used protection." I smiled at her and walked into the bathroom to get the test and threw it at her.

"Pee on it" I said answering her puzzled face and she walked into the bathroom and came out five minutes later with wrapped in paper towel. "I cleaned it so don't worry." I nodded and took it from her looking at the result. My jaw dropped. "Savannah, are you sure he wore protection?" Her face shot up and she rushed to my side. As soon as she looked at it she went pale. "H-he did. It's in the bin. I saw him put it in there this morning!" She started to cry and I was quick on my feet. "Go get the one from your bedroom. All of the bathrooms have one test." She nodded and scurried out. I placed the test down on the table and waited. Finally she came bursting in holding another one.

"It's negative" She smiled and handed it to in the paper towel.

"Thank you so much Savannah!" I put the negative one next to the other one and gave her a hug. She squeezed back and pulled away.

"Clove what if I don't survive?" The tears were already in her eyes.

"You will and so will Scar because they will root for the two of you to get together and keep you both living like Cato and me" I said hugging her again. "You don't need any more training you can head to your room if you want." picked up the positive test and handed it to her. "Put it in the bin Sav then qait for your stylist." She nodded at me and left.

I picked up the remaining test and shoved it in the box and made it look like it was unopend just in time as Cato came in. "Are you going to show me now?" he asked looking at it in my hand. I nodded and shooed him out. I waited a respectful time and opened the bathroom door to give it to him.

His eyes went wide and I started to freak out that it was the positive one. My heart sped up as he looked at me with sad eyes.

"I didn't look myself. May I see?" I grabbed the test and saw a blue line and my heart slowly went to normal. "Cato I am sorry you had high hopes. Maybe after the games we could try again?" I suggested hopefully just as he crashed his lips to mine. I kissed back as he slid his hand up my shirt and I pulled back. "No Cato. I can't." He nodded and kissed my head. "Come in the shower with me." I nodded.

We were in the shower for at least half an hour and decided we better get ready for the interviews. I got in a red plain dress that hugged my figure and Cato was in a black suit and tie with a red shirt. We walked out our room holding hands and saw Savannah and Scar already waiting.

The elevator ride was only short but it was awkward. Cato and I stood behind the tributes and when the door opened they ran out and to the fellow careers. I smiled and Cato lead me to the mentors gathered in a group but I pulled him up short. "Can I ask you something important?" My vpice was serious so he nodded for continued. "What was with you at lunch?" My question made him frown. "Scar and I had a punch up. Over you." he was quiet and my jaw dropped. "He, You, Cato don't do that again. I would never pick you and he is with Savannah so he probably did it for your reaction." After my words his body relaxed so I kissed him lightly and walked us to our seats.

It seemed that as soon as we sat the interviews started. The first two went by quick but when Savannah came up I tensed up. She got her character view perfect and now it all relied on Scar. He wasn't as good but it still worked.

An hour later we headed to the elevator and when the doors shut Cato broke into a grin. "Cato are you okay?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded then began to explain. "I know what's wrong with you but I want you to tell me."

_**A/N: Please review. I need at least 3 again.**_

_**Merry Christmas! Have a good day and tomorrow or the next day depending on where you are as well as a safe and happy new year!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Thank you for the reviews they helped me again. OLIVE MONSTER and CLATO 27 you one of my best reviewer you always give me lots of feed back and help me. Again I am not happy with chapter its sort of a filler but its very important! It is also short as I got writers block and didnt have anytime for a while to upload it as I normally do it on a weekend so I just put it up as this. Enjoy and please review!_**

_"I know what's wrong with you but I want you to tell me."_

It kept running through my head all night. I want to tell him but then he will become really over protective. In defeat of my sleepless night I opened my eyes and saw it was bright outside so I got up and headed for the bathroom. Having no urge to throw up as I got in the shower. I just stood there with no intention at actually cleaning myself.

It felt like I was about to fall asleep when Cato walked in causing me to go in my defence mode. "Cato! Don't do that! I could have killed you" I shut the water of and stood out wrapping my towel around my body tightly. "I didn't think you were in here, I'm sorry" he washed his face and walked back out of the door. "Don't be long we have to get them to hovercrafts" I nodded and quickly got dressed.

As I walked into the kitchen the air got more and more tense from today's future events. I sat on the chair next to Cato and he squeezed my thigh for support. "How are you two feeling?" I asked them. They shrugged and continued to play with their food. "Want some last minute advice?" Cato suggested which got them looking at us. "Watch your back. Stay at the cornucopia and find water." Cato told them and I nodded in agreement.

Half an hour had passed and we were walking them to the elevator when Savannah pulled me back "Clove if I don't make it please tell me my family I love them." I nodded and started to cry. "And Clove I don't know if I said it but I am happy for you and Cato and your baby." She gives me a teary smile as I pull her in for a hug. "I will do and thank you Savannah. You have been my closes friend in a while, I think." I pull away and we walk the rest of the way to the hovercraft in silence. Just as she was getting on I kisses her cheek and whispered to her "You will come back I promise." Then she was gone. I walked sadly back to Cato as he walks towards the elevator. "Cato I am going to miss them if they don't come back" I say as we step into the bottom floor of the training centre. "Savannah will come out. Scar might as well it depends" He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer as we head to the mentors room.

Two hours later and they were off. Savannah and Scar were on opposite ends of the pedestals and they were talking to each other. I was gripping my armrests so much that my knuckles were white. "Clove baby, it will be okay" Cato said as he stoked my thigh. My breathing was getting fast as the last five second ticked off.

5...4...3...2...1 and they were running to the cornucopia. I was watching Scar run and take a handful of spears. He managed to kill 3 people with his spears and a further 2 by hitting them. Savannah on the other hand ran straight for a sword and sliced the girl from 8's head off then stabbed a boy from 5. The thirty intense seconds had me standing on my chair clutching to Cato's chest. He pulled my chin to face him and kissed me "Calm do-" He was cut off by a cannon and I snapped my head to the screen to search for a dead Savannah or Scar but they were looking through the left over supplies. I sunk into my chair with a sigh of relief. "Clove it is fine. They are fine." Cato rubbed circles in the back of my hand for comfort. "I am not going to be able to sleep till this is over." I state out loud. I see him chuckle and nod. "Do you want some food?" I nod and smile at him. As I look back towards the screen I see Savannah and Scar sitting by the ocean of the, I think they said it was a clock arena. The camera zoomed in on them and we could hear their convosation.

"I really like you Savannah. When I said it I wasnt lying to win I was being honest." Scar takes her hand and I hope Savannah keeps her end of the deal but she doesnt.

"I do to Scar. That day on the roof was the best of my life." I know they can't see me but I am glaring at them.

They have been in the arena for just over a day and only 14 have died. Scar and Savannah are all over each other like a rash and it is driving me made that they didn't stick the plan. I can see Cato is irritated as well because he keep offering me food and stuffing his face, whereas I just need the toilet all the time. "Cato I will be back I have to use the bathroom." He groans as I stand up and to leave but I cut it short with a kiss. "I won't be long just tell me what happens when I come back." He nods and turns his head to the games as I walk out.

Apparently I was gone to long because when I walk in everyone is staring at me as I shut the door. I feel very uncomfortable so I walk quickly to my seat. "Cato what happened?" I ask him but a he just stare at me in what I think is shock. "Cato talk to me!" I growl at him and take his hands into mine. "Did Scar die?" I ask but he shakes his head. "What about Savannah?" He doesn't respond and I feel my eyes fill with tears and I just manage to see him shakes his head. "Tell me what happened?" I plead and I still feel all the eyes on me. I grab Cato's hand and pull him out to the hallway. "Spit it" I order him and he takes a deep breath.

"Why did you tell Savannah and not me?" I look at him puzzled for a few moments then it dawns on me. She told Scar the secret and now everyone knows. "What are you talking about? I didn't tell her anything." Acting dumb usually isn't what I do but desperate time call for desperate measures. "Savannah was sitting and talking to Scar when you were gone and she asked if he knew about your pregnancy." I feel myself turn pale. _How could she? She knew she was on T.V and everyone was going to hear her! _I tell myself. "Clove stop trying to hide it and just tell me." His voice is monotone and he is squeezing my hands. "She wasn't meant to know, she found out and I made her promise not to tell you because I wasn't ready for you to know. Please don't be mad." It all comes out of my mouth and before I know it I am sobbing into Cato's chest. "I am not mad but can you please explain this to me more?" It takes me several minutes to pull myself together before I blubber out "I didn't want you to become over protective and get annoying. I didn't want him to find out." I knew what he meant when I said him because we never say President Snow's name. Ever. It's like a curse because we know he will destroy our lives eventually. "I was going to do that no matter what Clove and for him, well now he knows so I am going to be very protective of you" His voice sound very confident as he wraps his arms around me to pull me into a bone breaking hug. "Cato, I hate that lying pig" I say pulling away. "She promised" I glare at a spot behind him but I still see him smile. "I'm glad you find this amusing!" I hiss at him and turn around. "No Clove, I have an idea" he says spinning me around and resting his arms on my waist. "If she broke her promise, you break hers." My annoyed face turns into an evil smirk and I nod. "But I can't just let her die." I point out but he smiles and retorts. "Send her parachutes and tell her that she broke her promise and you will break yours because then she knows she has to fend for herself." I nod and hug him again. "You are the best husband ever." I kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry I did-"He puts a finger to my mouth. "I understand and I am still going to be over protective since he knows." I nod and kiss his finger. Then pull him back into the room of staring eyes by the other hand. "Leave her alone" I hear Cato's voice over the murmurs. Smiles and push him into the chair then sit on his lap. "We just have to watch because I don't want any of them alive" he whispers in my ear and I smile even wider and nod. Just as I look back at the screen I see Savannah kill the tributes from 12 with help from Scar. "How could that bitch kill them?" I hear the drunken mentor from twelve shout and muffle my laugh in Cato's chest, who muffles his in my hair. I feel the eyes on us again but I ignore them a kiss Cato. "Congratulations" I smile at him. "It's going to be a boy" He confirms and smiles at me. "No. It's going to be a girl." I say and wrap my arms around his neck "No matter how much you try to deny it." I kiss his nose and walk of leaving him speechless. _Round one to me! _I say to myself and di a happy dance in the hallway.

_**Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: SO i am a little let down I only got a few reviews ): But I would onc again like to thank Clato 27 and Olive Monster, some of your ideas are in this chapter. The other might be in later chapters. I was also asked by a guest to write from Catos POV for when he finds out about the pregnancy. SO i did :) and Golden Crunchii, need to talk to you so PM me ;)**_

* * *

**_CATOS POV_**

I was sitting next to Clove waiting for the games to begin. I was jigging my leg from my nerves and squeezing Cloves thigh to calm her down.

Eternity passed and they finally were off. I was on my feet next to Clove who was clutching to my shirt. I saw Savannah kill a few people and Scar as well. I am not really affect by the games as much as Clove because I hate the tributes from two. I was watching Clove start to freak out so I turned her face towards me and kissed her. "Calm do-" I was cut off by a cannon and snapped my the screen. I sat back in my seat when I realised they were just looking through the supplies. Clove slumped in hers next to me. "Clove it is fine. They are fine." I said trying to comfort her by rubbing circles in the back of her hand. "I am not going to be able to sleep till this is over." she states and I can't hold back my chuckle but I nod in agreement so she knew I was supporting her no matter what. I am starting feel hungry and wonder if she is as I know she has our baby in her. "Do you want some food?" I offer as I stand up. I get an answer when she smiles and nods so I walk to the food table and grab two plates. I load them both with a ham and cheese sandwich as well as a slice of cake and some pieces of fruit. I picked the plates up and walk back over to Clove only to find her glaring at the screen and my guess is that they didn't follow the plan very well.

They have been in there for just over a day and I can't stand this year's games already. The arena is a clock and every hour a new horror is unleashed so the tributes are always moving. Scar can't keep is hands if Savannah and she can't keep hers of him and it is irritating me to the bones end that they didn't follow the plan we had. I am eating all the time and offering Clove food just so I don't have to watch it, whereas Clove is always in the bathroom. I just managed to get comfortable in my chair and start to eat when Clove broke the silence. "Cato I will be back I have to use the bathroom." I groan as she stands up and hurries out. I settle back down in my chair and realise they have the cameras on Savannah and Scar I don't tune in until I hear Savannah say Cloves name.

"Did you hear about Clove?" Savannah asked Scar_? What would she know about Clove?_ I asked myself. Scar shook his head.

"Oh well she's pregnant." Savannah said simply as the door flung open. I turn to it and see every other mentor staring at me, including me. She looks very uncomfortable and rushes to my side. _I can't believe she told Savannah and not me!_

"Cato what happened?" I don't answer but just stare at her in my boiling anger and annoyance. "Cato talks to me!" She snaps at me but I still stare at her but she grabs my hand. "Did Scar die?" I shake my head. "What about Savannah?" I don't answer. Her name annoys me but I see Cloves eyes fill with tears so I shake my head. "Tell me what happened?" She begs but I can't do it. I want her to tell me about her pregnancy not Savannah. Before I know it I am pulled out of the room and into hallway.

"Spit it" She commands in a shaky voice. I can't hide it from her. She will crumble from the eyes and attention. I take a deep breath. "Why did you tell Savannah and not me?" Her face turns pale and I wait for her answer. "What are you talking about? I didn't tell her anything." I knew her well enough to know that she was lying through the skin of her teeth. "Savannah was sitting and talking to Scar when you were gone and she asked if he knew about your pregnancy." She went even more pale I it was possible and I could almost hear her brain thinking. I was beginning to get annoyed. "Clove stop trying to hide it and just tell me." I say in a more plain voice then intended so I squeezed her hands. "She wasn't meant to know, she found out and I made her promise not to tell you because I wasn't ready for you to know. Please don't be mad."

As soon as she finished she launched herself at me and was sobbing into my chest. I rub her back soothingly. "I am not mad but can you explain this to me more?" I wait as she stops sobbing. I was a little suprised, I thought my theroy was stupid. She pulls away. "I didn't want you to become over protective and get annoying. I didn't want him to find out." I nod in understanding of everything and hope she knows that no matter what I will still be protective. "I was going to do that no matter what Clove and for him, well now he knows so I am going to be very protective of you" I said just to make sure she knew and pull her into a very tight hug. "Cato I hate that lying pig" _Savannah? _ I guessed to myself. She pulled away and said "She promised" I see her glaring behind me but I can't hold back my smile.

_Clove is back._ I tell to myself. "I'm glad you find this amusing!" She hisses at me and turns around to walk away. I think quickly "No Clove, I have an idea" and spin her around and rest my arms on her perfect waist. "If she broke her promise, you break yours" I sigh with relief when she evilly smirks at me. "But I can't just let her die" She points out which makes me smile and come back with: ""Send her parachutes and tell her that she broke her promise and you will break yours because then she knows she has to fend for herself." I am thinking this on my feet and it is coming together pretty well. She nods ever so slightly and hugs me. "You are the best husband ever" She kisses my cheek.

"I'm sorry I did-" I know what she is going to say so I put my finger on her lips to stop her. "I understand and I am still going to be over protective since he knows." She nods again and kisses my finger before dragging me back into the room by the other hand. I look around and glare at everyone who is staring "Leave her alone" and they eventually turn away. We get to our seats and she pushes me into mine and I land with a groan. I barely have time to adjust before she sits on my lap.

"We just have to watch because I don't want any of them to live" I whisper in her ear. She smiles wider in response and nods again. I smile to myself and look at the screen to see Savannah and Scar standing over the tributes from twelve with blood covering their clothes. I zone out of the world and start picturing my future with Clove and our baby.

Us sitting by the fire place holding our baby, us training our child for the games a few years later, and us watching our child play in the grass. _Either gender would be amazing._ I tell myself.

I zone back in to hear the drunken mentor from twelve going on a rampage at the sight of his dead tributes. I have to muffle my laughter in Cloves hair. I pull myself together when Clove kisses me then said in a whisper "Congratulations" She smiles at me and this is my chance to have some fun. "It's going to be a boy" I tease and smiles at her. "No. It's going to be a girl." She says back, wrapping her arms around my neck. "No matter how much you try to deny it." She kisses my nose and gets off me them walks out of the room before I have the chance to respond. _Round one to her_. I smile to myself.

* * *

**_Clove POV_**

They have been in the arena for four days and there have only been three more deaths, leaving only five original tributes left. The only original career alliance tributes are Scar, Savannah, and the boy from four and the girl from one. The other three originals are the girls from five and six and the boy from eight. Earlier today the head game maker explained to the mentors how the replacements were getting put in.

On the fifth day of the tributes death they replacement would be put on a pedestal and lifted into the arena. They would be equipped with a back pack full of water and some food, a sleeping back, 2 knives and weapon f choice. A tribute that is already in the arena has every right to kill them from the moment they step of the stool. Anything before and they will be killed by the capitol.

It made sense to me on the most part and the parts that didn't Cato explained to me. "They have an even chance." I confirmed after he explained it.

Now I am sitting on his lap watching the games. It is currently night time in the games and Scar is on watch for the career alliance. I have a feeling in my gut that this is the night that the alliance will fall apart. The tension is straining and they all constantly have a weapon on them no matter what. Like now for instance, Savannah is finally sleeping after being awake for thirty six hours and she has planted knives around her so they are sticking up. I am wondering how on earth that could be comfortable.

I hear a snore coming from behind me and I look up and see Cato in a deep sleep. "Great Mentor you are." I laugh to myself and decide that this is my only opportunity to send my parachute to them. I walk to the game makers' room with my parachute and ask them to put it in. I give it to the young man sitting in the corner and walk back to Cato in time to see it land in Savannahs stomach. I wake Cato up so he doesn't miss the drama.

Savannah sits up and opens the parachute container which the note falls out of.

**_Good Luck being alone, forever in my heart, C._**

I hope she understands and to my luck she doesn't. She hands it to Scar who reads it them hands it back. "You're on your on Sav." He explains and smirks at her. Her face turns into anger. Which I can only smile at and Cato squeezes my thighs in victory. "How could they, She promised." She thinks out loud to no one but Scar hears. "You will be okay; you have me and all the supplies." He points out and I can sense that he is lying because his mouth is twitching. _This won't be good. _I think to myself.

Wasn't I right! Later that night when Savannah fell back asleep Scar slowly pulled all her protections knives out of the ground and held one to her throat in her sleep. "No! Don't!" I yell. As much as I don't like Savannah, I don't want her to die like this, in the hands of her love. She wakes up and her face is full of horror.

"I never loved you. You were an annoying piece of shit!" he whispers and pushes the knife further into her throat. I jump to my feet pull Cato up. "Go send the parachute. It will save her life. Please, run!" I beg him and he runs out of the room with the parachute.

"Scar, please don't, I love you. I don't care if you don't love me just please don't kill me!" She pleads, grabbing a knife for herself and placing the tip on his torso. He pulls his stomach in and looks her in the eyes. "There is only one winner Savannah." He says and moves the knife to her heart. She winces and starts to cry. "Please do-" The familiar noise of a parachute comes across the scene and Scar gets of Savannah and opens the parachute.

**_Don't think of it, two can._**

I smiles as he reads it out to Savannah who is now standing in a defensive position. "I understand it." She says and Scar nods. "We can leave together." He finishes her sentence and lies on the ground. "I give up, I can't win this."

I groan and walk out of the room. When I turn around I see a peacekeeper walking towards me with Cato behind with clenched fists. "Miss, can you please come with me. The president wants to see you." I nod and look at Cato who is full tense. I follow the peacekeeper and take Cato's hand when I walk past. "Don't leave my side." He whispers into my ear and I squeeze his hand in respond.

We are lead down countless hallways and take countless turns before we reach a door with 'President' written on it. I squeeze in another breath and knock on the door. We a greeted by the smell of him and I have to fight back the urge to gag in front of him luckily he is facing away. "Good evening, Clove, Cato. Good to see you. How has your married life been?" His voice is too sweet for him. I go to answer but Cato covers my mouth. "Good evening, President. Our life has been amazing. I fall in love with her all over again every day." Cato says and winks at me. I nod; this is going to be hard to keep our lives a secret. "I hope you have had a great year since we saw you last." I finish for Cato and get a chuckle from Snow.

"You are not here to talk about my life. I would like to say congratulations on your pregnancy and that I have a present for the infant." My breathing quickens I start to get uncomfortable. "Thank you president but as much as we like gifts from you, we are planning on buying everything ourselves and accepting gifts from no one." Cato squeezes my hand and I nod to confirm it. Snow spins in his chair and is holding a rose, a white one. I sneak a glance at Cato and I see he is keeping a blank face so I try to do the same.

Game On.

* * *

_**A/N: Pretty please review! I need them! I am going to ask for atleast 6 to continue..**_

_**Also in the review can you please answer these following questions: (You can PM aswell if you want)**_

_**Boy or Girl?**_

_**Who do you want to win?: Both of them. Just Savannah. Just Scar or neither.**_

_**DO you want them to find the gender out before the birth?**_

_**Twins, trpilets or just a single baby?**_

_**Please and thank you!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: So thank you for the review and the answers to the questions. I have the final decision and some of them appear in this chapter. The rest should be in later chapter. Also, some of you made a few point clear so I added my votes and my friends votes to try and get what multiple of you said to not happen. Anyway, here you go, this chapter isnt my best, more of a filler and has a twist so please REVIEW on what you think of it.**_

* * *

Game On.

I pick a spot on the wall just behind his head and stare at it. I squeeze Cato's hand again so he knows what's going on. Snow moves closer to me and stares into my eyes "Come dear Clove, I want to give the present to you in private." He takes my other hand and pulls me a little but I stay rooted. "Cato has to come with me." His face drops from its usual smirk and is replaced by anger. "That is fine. I understand." I pull my hand back and walk behind him dragging Cato along.

"Don't let him crack you." He whispers in my ear. "Don't let him touch you." He says again which makes my breathe catch in my throat. "Don't let him near you near your abdomen." I look at him in shock but he nods. He adjusts so his steps are with mine and whispers again. "We need to see a doctor after this okay?" I look at him again but he ignores me.

Before I know it we are heading into a white room that had a strong stench of roses and blood filled my lungs. I look around at my surroundings and see it's a hospital room. "President, what are we doing here?" Cato asks and I can hear the fear in his voice. Snow laughs and shows us to a bed. "Just getting you examined." He smirked and left the room. "Clove it will be okay, I promise." Cato says and leads us to the bed.

Ten minutes later a doctor walked up to use and asked me to lie down. I did so hesitantly and watched Cato tense. The doctor pushed my shirt over my stomach and began observing my little baby bump. He then squirted some clean gloop on it which made me shiver. "Doctor, what are you doing?" A nervous Cato asked. "Just examining her so we can know when she is due." He explains and outs a knobby things on the goo. Soon enough there was a picture on a little screen to my left. "Oh my god Cato, look!" I point to the screen. "It's our baby" I smile at the screen then a Cato who is equally in joy. "What's the catch doctor?" He asks but the doctor just shakes his head. "I'm not going to do what the President said to do." I look at Cato. "And what was that?" I asked, slightly freaking out. "Doesn't matter but the good news is you are three months along and you are expected to grow a lot from now on." His emphasis on 'a lot' makes me eye Cato and he catches on. "What do you mean by 'a lot'?" The doctor laughs. "You're having one baby but it is going to be very big for your petite body"

I look at Cato and sigh in relief. One that's fantastic, it was going to be hard no matter what but now that we know it's only one my nerves have calmed down a bit. "What did Snow want?" I ask again. "He wanted me to alter your baby so it came out mentally ill, to make your lives difficult." I gasp and Cato tenses up. _How could he? That's way too far! _I scream to myself. Cato stance up in fury "How could he? We have done everything he has asked!" He says through his teeth. I pull my shirt on and sit up. "Even if you win, you never win" he states and walks away.

Cato then picks me up bridal style and carries me all the way back to our floor in the training centre. "We are not leaving this place until all of district two's tributes are gone." He says dropping me on the couch. "They can both die." I stare at him in his sudden change of mood. "He can still get us." I point out and sit against the corner of the couch. "But at least we can hold him back by not leaving." I nod in understanding and let my head fall back. "Cato I'm going to suck as a parent." I close my eyes and hear him stop moving and sit next to me.

"You will not. You aren't going to be a bad parent." His voice is like the only food in a mile radius to me; I must get to it and have it. I look up and kiss him hard but he pulls way. "No Clove, we are in a serious situation." He is stern and confronting. I slump back to the corner and he wraps his arm around me. "You and I will be the best we can be for first timers, okay?" I sniffle up my running nose and blink away my watery eyes then nod. "We will be a perfect little family. Just the three of us, in our home and no Snow." I look up at him as he kisses my belly. "What do you mean no Snow?" I question which unsettles him. I keep a straight face and put my best puppy dog eyes on. I don't really use it much because it seems to girly for me but he gives in and whispers. "He is going to be assassinated." My breathe catches in my throat. "W-What?" But Cato just nods and stands up. "But don't tell anyone, it's a secret between us, one and four."

_The careers!_ I think to myself_. Maybe sucking up to the capitol all these years have paid off and we have an advantage to kill Snow. _I congratulate myself selfishly and smirk. I shut my eyes begin to think.

* * *

"Clove, stop smirking and help me do something quickly." I nod and stand up, and then I see it. It is huge and heading our way by foot. It's like a giant black blob moving towards the capitol. Irun the window and call Cato over. "What do you think it is?" I ask when he finally gets to the window. "Our half." He says and runs to the elevator. "What Cato, where are you going?" I ask pulling him away from the doors. "To assassinate Snow." He says deeply and pulls out of my grasp. "Cato wait let me come with you!" I scream hitting the elevator door with all my might. "You might not come back and I want to hold you one more time!" I scream again and flop to the floor in time for the doors to open again this time showing Savannah not Cato.

I let out a groan and rest my head on the wall. "What do you want?" She walks into the apartment and looks at me. "Cato is mine and Scar is yours. You either take it or leave it." I look up at her and slowly stand up. "How did you get out of the arena? The games aren't over yet." I focus my eyes on hers and balance my weight evenly. "What are you talking about? I was never in the games. We came here to assassinate Snow as a team and in the process I am seeking to take Cato from you." My head spins at her confession. "B-but you're in the arena right now and Cato and I are in lock down in the apartment because Snow wants to ruin our lives and the babies." I point to my stomach and Savannah glares at it. "What did she do?" I ask innocently. "She, since when was it a she?" She retorts. "Since Cato and I had a discussion, he thinks it will be a boy and I think it will be a boy."

She scoffs "That baby is the only thing keeping you and Cato together and I will do whatever it takes to make you to as separate as possible." There was a glimmer in her eye that made me nervous so I slowly moved towards the elevator button. "Don't even think of it Clove. You and your baby are dead." At her last word I reach for the elevator button but miss landing flat on my back. Savannah climbed on my and began to shake my shoulders. "Clove, Clove, honey, wake up."

* * *

I opened my eyes little to see Cato in front of me not her but he was next to me. I sit up and rub my eyes. "What happened?" I ask not sure what is reality and what is a dream. "You were sleeping and then you started to kick and scream and then you just randomly fell of the couch. You murmured something about letting you go with someone and something about holding someone one more time because they I guessed they weren't coming back." I took a deep breathe in and ran through what he told me. Finally I pulled myself back on the couch. "I was having a nightmare." I say and curl up in a ball and Cato nods. "You're not assassinating him are you. " I say in barley a whisper but he stays still.

* * *

**CATOS' POV**

I was sitting at the table planning how to get the tributes out of the arena. I had so far come up with nothing but I was determined to get my tributes out so I didn't give up.

I was beginning to get somewhere when I heard Clove talking. I got up and walked over to her but she was asleep. I didn't want to wake her so I sat on the other end of the couch and watched her carefully. "-wait let me come with you" she says clear enough for me to hear. " She stayed silent for a moment. "-I want to hold you one more time." She mumbles again.

I watch her to make sure she is okay and when she seems fine I got up to go back to work. As I stood she fell of the couch and started to kick and squirm. I hurried to her side and gently shook her shoulders. "Clove, Clove, honey, wake up." I pleaded. She opened her eyes a little bit then wider. I sighed in relief and let her get up and have time. She eventually sits up and rubs her eyes, "What happened?" She asked.

"You were sleeping and then you started to kick and scream and then you just randomly fell of the couch. You murmured something about letting you go with someone and something about holding someone one more time because they I guessed they weren't coming back." She took a deep breath and all I could think of was how cute she looked confused. She crawls onto the couch, "I was having a nightmare." I try to hold back my laugh. _Naaaa_ I think to myself but I stay supportive as I watch her crawl into a ball.

"You're not assassinating him are you?" She asks innocently. I try to shake my head no but I don't answer. I just stay still knowing either answer could hurt her.

* * *

**CLOVES' POV**

I stare at Cato. I don't know what his answer will be but I couldn't stand to live with either choices. "Cato. Are you assassinating him?" I ask again but he still won't answer. I slowly move towards him until I'm in his lap. "Cato, Are you assassinating him?" I ask for the third time and I get an answer.

I hold my breath and stare at his face. I have decided that the leader of this rebellion will be personally killed for putting us through this. Cato clutches me to my body in the attempt to stop me from lashing out. I finally get my breath back and the movement in my body and look at his eyes.

"I love you Cato. We can do this, we are a strong pair." I say to him and hug him tight. "Clove it will be alright. I promise you can stay with me no matter what." He retorts.

_It's a no!_ I celebrate to myself but then stop in my tracks. After everything he has done to us since we won the games, I want to get revenge on him.

"Cato, I want to kill him."

* * *

_**A/N: So tell me what you think please.**_

_**Please and thank you...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I am so very sorry about the long chapter wait. I lost all my confidence when I read this other fan fiction. I did get all your reveiws though and I tried to put most of them in this chapter as I had this awesome idea for the next chapter. So pretty please Reveiw!**_

**Snows POV**

I smile to myself as I leave Clove and Cato to live a horrible life. I walk silently and unnoticed back to my office and begin to watch the games again. "Oh how I love you Savannah" I say and let out the evilest laugh I could.

It's now been two hours since I left Cato and Clove and the doctor walks in. I glance up at him slightly. "What do you want Doctor? I am busy" I say and spin my chair so my back is towards him. "I came to report to you about the procedure." I sigh rest my head in my heads. "I trust it was a success and that they knew nothing of it." I say harshly to him, and then I hear his feet shuffle. "Not exactly President. I did not do it to them. I could not, they were very happy and I could not ruin it for them"

I listen to him carefully, its sound rehearsed and I feel my anger flame._ Who doesn't do something that could cost them their life?_ I question myself. "That was not the mission and task Doctor" I slowly spin my chair towards him. "I have another idea" I lie and glare at him. _He Is going to live in fear._

Since I heard of the doctor's mistake, I have decided not to execute him as he is helpful in my next plan.

_Make everyone believe Cato is not father. _ I smile to myself at the ingenious plan but the only problem is that they haven't left their apartment in three days. I can't get in there, no one can, they have it blocked up pretty well. I am also beginning to wonder how they are going to keep their tributes alive, and how they are even still sending the many parachutes they are getting.

They are up to something

**_CLOVES POV_**

I look at Cato's shocked face. "Cato, he has hurt us to many times to be killed by a randomly selected person." I stand up and walked over to the elevator. "I'm going back to help them." I push the button and the doors open instantly revealing a peacekeeper.

"CLOVE!" I hear Cato shout and he starts running for me. I am in too much shock to move and I feel Cato tackle me to the ground and I land square on my stomach. I freeze where I am and roll onto my back. _Oh no!_ I say to myself and tear up. Through my tears I see Cato fighting the peacekeepers whilst still watching me out of the corner of his eyes.

I can't help it the tears spill out of my eyes and I drag myself so I can lean against the wall. Cato is at my side instantly, well as soon as he shoved the bodies back into the elevator. "Clove, honey, it will be fine." Just as he finished speaking I broke into a sob into his shoulder. "It's gone. I landed on my stomach and squished it to death. I'm a murderer of innocent infants!" I lean into Cato's body and he squeezes my body to his.

"It might not be dead yet." He offered helplessly but the word dead makes me sob harder. "Cato, the amount of pressure I put on it, would have been it was gone before I even realised it" I say in between sobs and sniffles. "Be confident that it is still alive or have you already given up?" He asked pulling my head to face him. I shrug and rest my forehead against his. "I love you" we whisper at the same time, causing each other to smile.

"Come on, we should probably watch the games for a little bit" He says and stands up, picking me up in the bridal way causing me to laugh and temporarily forgetting about losing the baby. He sat on the lounge with me still on his lap and turned on the TV, just in time for the dead tributes faces to be shown.

I watched as over 10 faces appeared and then Savannah's face. I stopped breathing and stared at the screen. She is gone. I look up at Cato and see him studying my face. "Are you ok?" he asked carefully. I smiled and nodded leaning my head on his chest. "I'm glad she is gone, I didn't like her after she told my secret" I sighed and looked up at him. "I'm glad she said it, or I wouldn't have known" Cato kept looking straight ahead as he spoke to me.

We stayed like that for at least five more minutes with me drawing little circles on Cato's chest. "I've missed these moments" He sighed and twirled my hair around his finger. "Where it's just you and me and no one is bothering us" I smiled at him continued drawing shapes on his chest. "Do you remember when we first got married?" I asked looking up at him slightly and he nodded. "And how we never let each other out of our sights?" He chuckles and nods. "I loved that. You were always around and looking at me." My eyes fill with tears again.

"I loved it when we walked around just in towels for a while, I had every free rein to check you out" He confessed blushing, making me laugh and a few tears slipping. He wiped my tears and kissed my nose. I smiled and continued my point, "I want this to be exactly like that. Even if we are locked in this apartment I want to make the most of it." I sniffled and smiled at him. He nodded and kissed me lightly and looked in my eyes. "I would love that heaps" he whispered and smiled evilly at her.

"Cato what are you thinking?" I asked, carefully and slowly getting off his lap but I was too slow. He pulled me on his lap and began to tickle me. I squirmed and flung my legs in an attempt to get free "Cato! Stop" I said in between laughs "It's hurting my stomach muscles!"

That was a big mistake. He started to tickle me more and laughing more himself. I managed after five minutes to get him back. I pinned him down and sat on his stomach. "You, sir, don't play fair." I say and stick my tongue out at him then laugh. "Come on Clove, let me up now." He half wines to me. "No way, you're under my power now!" I say and let out an evil laugh followed by a fit of giggles when he groaned.

"Come on, Clove, we have a job to be doing." He said seriously. I fell for it and got of him, to a standing position. "Cato, who is sending them parachutes? It's not me and it's-"- I was cut off by him pulling me to the couch and attack me again from tickling me.

Only this time I got out of it easier. I screamed at the top of my lungs, causing him to jump back with a horrified look on his face. "Don't do that again" he said. I glared at him and he got the point, I wasn't happy. Ever so slowly he moved towards me, and carefully putting his arm around my waist. "Cato, I want to go home, as much as this is fun I want to be at home." I said leaning on his shoulder "How about, we take the next train out of here?" He suggest. "But what about Scar? We still need to keep him alive and Savannahs replacement" I say looking up at him. "Clove. They do not deserve to win. They are a bunch of ratty teenagers." He says in a very demanding voice which scared me. "Encase you have forgotten, we are only nineteen and seventeen." I point out angrily. "I am younger them most of the tributes out there!" I say and sit up straight. "But you are more mature then them Clove." He retorts.

I narrow my eyes at him and stand up. "They still deserve to live a normal life like we do. No matter how messed up we are!" I scream at him and break down in tears. "It's all right Clove, the games will be over in about ten minutes, we have three hovercrafts loaded up, they are each going to pick the remaining tributes up and take them to safety." I take a deep breath and look at him "Really? What about us? Aren't we taking the next train home?" I ask confused. He was the one suggesting we take the next train home and now telling me that the games are going to end in less than ten minutes.

"No, I was just saying that because I am not allowed to tell you these things. The new president thinks you are going to blab them about." I looked at him shocked.

_They already had a new president! They still have to take down the current one. _I pointed out to myself. "We better watch the games then, I guess" I say and sit back down next to him and turned the TV on. "I'm sorry for my anger snap" I whisper to him and get a squeeze around her waist in return. "It's not your fault" he says and the games finally come one. I can't help and sit there and smile about how lucky I am.

It was exactly how they had planned it, according to Cato and a soon Haymitch who came bursting into our apartment to come and get us. He was blubbering on about how they got all of the tributes out and that all he needed to do was get us. He seemed over the moon, which scared me.

We were herded into the elevator by him and I was clutching to Cato like he was the only thing keeping me alive. He must have realised because he managed to give me a kiss when we got in which settled my nerves. AS the elevator opened up I realised I wasn't on the bottom floor but on the roof. I smiled to myself despite Cato pushing me onto the hanging ladder. This was the place of my first kiss, my first relationship.

I was on the ladder and when I got up I searched for Scar amongst the tributes. He wasn't there, I searched everywhere for him. I turned around as Cato got in the hovercraft "Where is Scar?" I ask him in a panic. He searched all the tributes as well and couldn't find him either. We turn to each other and have the same expression across out face, worry.

Cato decided to take the leader and stands on a chair. "Okay tributes, I am aware that you have no idea what is going but please trust us, we will get you to safety before you know it." He looks at me and I give him a nod to continue "I would also like to know if any of you have seen Scar? From district two? If so please tell me now" We barely waited a second when a little girl's voice spoke up. "He locked himself in the bathroom." She muttered and stuttered out. I give her a smile as a thank you and walk as calmly as I can to the bathroom with Cato in toe. "Scar, its Clove can you open the door?" I ask with a slight knock on the door. We don't hear anything and the door doesn't open so I look at Cato. "Come on Scar, open up, we have to talk to you." Cato tries but still nothing. We look at each other and then I take a step back.

I smile as I see Cato kick the door down. When he moves away I see that Scar is staring at the wall, not even moving. I push Cato back and crouch down in front of him, making his eyes lock onto mine. "You are safe now alright. You will never have to go through that again, I promise" I say in my most comforting voice, considering I didn't do it very often. I was about to get up when he moved but in the wrong way.

He was kissing me! I tried to push him away but he had his hands on the back of my head. I didn't even close my eyes, or kiss him back; I just looked at Cato for help. He was standing in the door way with his eyes steaming. I was only just able to process him walking towards Scar with his fists clenched.

_This is going to get bad before it gets better._ I say to myself just as Scar is put in a throat hold against the wall. I stand up my eyes fill with tears. "Don't do that again!" Cato screams at him. "I have already warned you once and you are lucky I am not going to kill you right here." I could see his chest growing and shrinking so I slide out of the enclosed space and sat on the floor. I buried my head in my hands and felt the tears flowing down my cheeks.

I hear Cato walk up to me and sit next to me, pulling em into a bone crushing hug. "It's alright Clove, he won't do it again." I smile to myself and lean onto him still crying. "I didn't kiss him back Cato, I swear" I say worried of the outcomes would be if I didn't say it. I feel loads better when I hear him chuckle and squeeze my tight to him. "I know, you wouldn't do that to me and I wouldn't let you do" he said and I couldn't help but smile.

_He knew me so well._

**_A/N: Pretty Please reveiw! Im going to say atleast 3 to get the next chapter within a week :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Whoo! Two chapters in one week. I definetly got 3 reveiws so I wrot this all night and half of today. I am not to sure if I like this chpater, its a bit rushed and im sorry for any mistakes and if its hard to understand. I would like to say a huge thanks to: Clato 27, Olive Monster, catoandclove4ever and akcanine for teh reveiws, you guys are always my first four.**_

We made it the rebels headquarters with no major problems, well nothing life threatening. In the three day trip, all the tributes were forced to cut the trackers out of their arm by themselves as there were no doctors and It needed to be out before we reached district thirteen. It was a very painful experience to watch but they all handle it very well and didn't bleed too much.

There was also the fact the Scar kept trying to get me alone with him throughout the whole journey which almost costed him his life. Cato was also at my side the whole time, asking if I was okay and if I needed something, which was driving me mad.

So really, it was a little bit life threatening.

When we got to thirteen all the important people had to get let of after the tributes that were taken into the hospital straight away. I made sure I was last off, letting Cato go first to help people because I needed all the time I could to myself.

So here I stand, alone in the hovercraft, just standing. I take a moment to think about everything that has passed and realise that I still have a baby in me. I look down at my abdomen and see a well pronounced baby bump on me. The doctor wasn't lying; I was defiantly going to start growing.

I stood there just looking at the bump for a while until my thought were broken by Cato. "Are you coming Clove or do I have t come up and get you?" I groan and walk to the door and grab the ladder. "I don't see why they can't land. It would make it a whole lot easier." I slide of the edge and I am frozen. "Because they have to take it and pick up people from four" I hear Cato say on my way down.

When I step off Cato engulfs me in a bone braking hug. "Cato, I can't breathe" I gasped "And you're hurting me" I say and he finally let's go and I catch my breath. "What was that about?" I grabbing his hand and walking to the elevator.

"I was just worried that whole time. With Scar hitting on you, I mean what if you go to him?" He said pressing the right button, I hoped. I looked at him and almost laughed "Cato, there is no way on earth I would pick him over you" I rested my body on his and closed my eyes. "I know you wouldn't but I have to be sure, don't I?" he asked and nodded "Whatever you need to do, to help yourself Cato." I said in a monotone and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Are you tired by any chance?" He asked me and I nodded "I have had no sleep in three days." I say and feel my eye lids get heavier. "Can you stay awake for at least fifteen more minutes?" I shake my head in response.

Before I know it, I am being carried by Cato out of the elevator, feeling very comfortable. I rest my head on his chest and keep my eyes shut just listening until sleep would take me over.

"Mr, um, Cato, sir" I heard, I think a young boy said to Cato as we stood in a corridor. "I have you quarters ready, for you and Mrs Clove" He stutters out and Cato starts to walk. I feel myself slowly drift off into a deep sleep.

I wake up from my sleep and I can tell Cato has put me in a bed. I sit up and rub my eyes, then eventually looking around at the room. It grey, white and silver and I feel like I'm back in the hospital after my games. I look around the room again and see Cato fast asleep beside me. I smile to myself and find myself staring at his sleeping form for five minutes before he started to thrash around.

I moved quickly and held his arm down. "Cato! Cato, wake up" I yelled at him. He started to kick his legs around and twist. "Cato, please wake up, you're scaring me!" I yell louder and started to breath heavy. I looked at his body and saw he was sweating. "Cato, wake up!" I yelled again and his eyes shot open. I breathed a sigh of relief and flopped down next to him. "Are you alright Cato?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I think I'm alright. Did I hurt you?" He asked pulling me closer. I shook my head and looked up at him, "besides scaring me, nothing else" I say and rest my head on his chest, only just seeing him nod and swallow. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" I offered carefully. "No thanks, it was horrible and I don't want to relive it," he says bluntly and I squeeze the closes hand I can grab.

"Where are we Cato?" I ask eventually. "We, are I n our quarters in thirteen, sort of like our house." He explains. I don't quite understand but I'm not bothering to ask questions now. "It's not very big" I state and he chuckles then says "there is only two of us. It doesn't need to be big." I smile and re thinks it.

_It makes sense but what happens in six months when we have our child? _ I ask myself but not towards Cato yet. It felt he could read my mind because his next sentence answered my question. "We will get moved when the baby comes" He says flatly and raises his head to look at me. I smile at him and kiss his chin, as it's the only place I can reach "You read my mind" I say and laugh. He sits up slowly and lets me sit up. "We got sent something, apparently it arrived the other day but we weren't here" I look at him for a second then at the table in the far corner. "Who's it from?" I ask him but I am distracted as the smell of roses and Blood come to me.

I can feel Cato looking at me so I get off the bed slowly and walk over to the table. "It's just a rose" I say picking up the white, dead rose and looking at him. He shakes his head and pints to a piece of paper on the other side of me. I pick it up carefully and read the note.

_I hope you are aware that there are cameras in the apartment buildings; you should be more careful next time. Oh, I hope you live a happy life._

I finish reading and look up at Cato who is staring at the blankets. "Have you read this Cato?" I ask quietly and he nods. "What do you think it means?" I ask still looking at him but he shrugs. I walk up to him and sit next to him "Are you scared?" I ask him seriously. He nods his head, "Of what?" I question.

I have a feeling I went too far because his breathing quickens up. "Losing you and the baby; Everything I love" I wrapped my arms around him at that sentence and hugged him tightly. I also hear him take a sharp breath in. "What's the matter Cato?" I ask looking up at him, slightly worried. "I think I know what he means." Cato says pulling away from me and over to the present. I fall to the mattress and look at him annoyed. "Cato, you have to explain your thoughts to me." I say rolling off the bed carefully. "He knew about the rebellion from when we were talking about it." He half explains. "And now he is planning on making our lives hell as well." I almost laugh at Cato. "That's pretty clear." I manage to say. He looks at me and now I know I have gone too far. I slowly sit back on the bed.

"I'm sorry Cato. I didn't mean it like that" I say softly but it doesn't work. He walks over to the bathroom and looks at me. "You are just lucky I turned the offer down." He hisses at me and walks into the bathroom, locking the door.

_We always hide in there_. I point out to myself and get back off the bed and walk over to the bathroom door. Just as I get there I feel a little kick on my stomach. I gasp and look at my bump and put my hand to left off my belly button. "Cato!" I say impatiently. "Quick Cato or you will miss it!" I say again and hear the door open. I look up at him and grab his hand, he resists at first but when I put it on my stomach he breaths in sharply again. "Is it kicking?" He asks and I chuckle and smile "Yes, Its first time." I say and hug him as tight as I can and he doesn't move his hand. I pull back and smile at him, "Are you still mad at me?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes. "I was never mad at you. I just needed to calm down, he aggravates me." He explains and rests his head on mine. "We have to watch the TV in five minutes. They are showing something from the capitol." I sigh and let go of him. "Do we have to?" I ask walking back to the bed with Cato in toe. "Yes, they say it's important." He rolls his eyes and jumps on the bed.

I snort and shake my head, good naturedly. "Cato. No!" I protest as he pulls me over to him. "I was comfortable over there you know." I complain and move so I am comfy lying on his body. "Oh, I see how it is." I say when he pouts at me. "You want to play the child's game. Well, too bad Mister" I laugh and look at the TV. "I love you too, Clove" He says and wraps me in his arms.

The TV flashes on and I tense up when I see Snow sitting next to Ceaser. Cato's grip around me tightens and I rub his hand.

"Good evening Panem!" Ceaser begins. "Today we have the President himself here for an interview!" he says and I can't help but roll my eyes. "Let's get down to business." He says and sits down. "President, may I ask are you surprised about Cato and Clove's big news?" he asks and Snow smirks. I look up at Cato and he is staring at the TV. I look back at it carefully. "I cannot say I am. AS soon as I heard it, I sent my doctor to them and he came back with some surprising news." He looks directly at the Camera. "Cato is not the father of Clove's baby." My jaw drops and I fall back onto the mattress and Cato storms towards the door. "Cato, wait!" I yell and he stops just inside the door and looks at me. I can see the fire in his eyes, "It's not true! You are the father!" I say cautiously.

My head falls back as he walks out of the room with no reply. I sigh and stand up and walk over to the door and look either way. He was to the left so I started running to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and spin him around. "Cato, wait, don't be mad at me." I look up at him and see his cheeks are stained with tears. Cato!" I exclaim and hug him tightly. "Don't cry, you never cry." I say and rest my head on his chest. "You are better than that."

It took me twenty minutes to convince him to come back to our room. When I finally did I explained to him that Snow is lying and that he is the only one I made love to. I tried to tell him that that's what I think he meant by the note as well. Just to mess our lives up even more.

When we finally calmed down I realised there was a thing bugging me the whole time. "Hey Cato, what offer did you turn down?" I ask he readjusts in his seat. "Oh you heard that?" I stay silent and wait for him to continue. "When we got here, they asked me whether or not we still wanted to be the faces. I said we didn't." He avoided my eyes. "Thank you" I whisper to him and he looks me dead on. "I didn't want to be. Then we would have to fight if they got into one." I explain. He smiles at me then frowns.

"But I had to take another offer up"

_**A/N: Please review again, they are all appreciated and helpfull, they encourage me! Also if you have any questions or if you are confused please ask and tell me! I will be happy to help! Thank you :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I am soryy for the wait. I have been very busy and now that school is back I dont know how often my updates will be. But I am very thankfull for the reviews anyway.. even if it was only four of you... You know who you are so THANK YOU! You always encourage me.**_

_**Anyway, this chapter isnt my favourite, I wrote about 150 words a day and I am pretty sure it will confuse all of you but.. its also very short, Im Sorry...**_

I stare at him in utter shock "What?" I ask. "I had to take another offer up since we wouldn't be the faces of the Rebellion." He says and lies down on the bed. I look at him and again wait to for him to continue.

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "I can't tell you yet." I pout at him and cross my arms over my chest. "What do you mean you can't tell?" I ask annoyed and confused. He shrugs and stands up. "I can't tell you yet but I promise I will by the end of the day." He says and kisses my head. Just as he pulls back the TV flickers back on and we see Snow in his office.

Cato is already standing in front of it so I get up and stand next to him so I could see. "Such a hog" I say and he chuckles.

"I, President Snow, bring a message from the doctor, to Cato and Clove." We look at each other slightly and he pulls me tightly to his side. "We are happy to inform you that the father of Cloves baby is in fact Scar; this year's tribute from district two." Cato's hand drops from my waist and he turns to me. "What does he mean?" I look him in the eyes. "You can't be serious?! We talked about this; you are the father and not that sleaze of a guy. I have loved you since I first met you and you get angry at me for something that _he_ said." I start to breath heavy and I turned on my heel and walked to the door. "Clove wait, I'm sorry" I shoot him glare and walk out of the room. As soon as the door shut I let out a scream of anger.

_How could he do that? Is he really that idiotic? _I question myself as I walk down the corridor and run straight into Scar. I stumble backwards but manage to put my hand on the wall so I don't fall. "What are you doing Scar?" I growl at him at the first chance I got. He straitens up and meets my death glare. "I came to ask you if what Snow said was true." He sounds so innocent but my anger takes over. "HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT? OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT THE FATHER!" I yell at him and punch him in the jaw. I glare at his limp figure on the ground and walk in the other directions and towards the way the signs point to the cafeteria.

I make it there after about ten minutes of turning corners and getting lost. I grab a small amount of hospital and sit in a table in the back corner. I can feel the eyes on me but I don't bother looking up. I eat my food in small bites and never look up. That was until I heard the chair next to me move and I look up. "Go away Cato. I want to be as far away from you as possible." I hiss at him but he still sits next to me. "Did you not hear me? I think I was clear enough." I say loud enough for only him to hear. He looks me in the eyes and I see he has been crying again.

"Clove just listens to me." He starts and I look back at my food. "How was I supposed to react? I didn't know if it was true or not." I spit my juice back in the cup and look at him. "Are you kidding me? We had just talked about it. You are it for me. I loved you and you are the father of my baby." I say and I can see he picked up on my words. "Loved?" he questions and I nod. "What do you mean loved?" He asks and I look back at my food. "You should have trusted me and you didn't so I don't know what to think of you anymore." I say and see his jaw drop out the corner of my eye. I smirk to myself in victory. "Are you saying that you want to leave me?" He whispers and I feel a stab of guilt in my chest.

"No, that wasn't what I was implying." I say and look at him. "I'm just saying that you not trusting me changes things." He shifts uncomfortably in his chair and looks at his feet. "I do trust you but everything we talked about just slipped my mind." He says in his pathetic defence and I glare at him "What hurts the most is that you would actually think I would talk to Scar. I didn't even know him three months ago!" I snap back at him and he finally gets the point to leave me alone. He stands up and kisses my cheek then walks out of the room.

I sit in my chair for half an hour before I leave. I take my tray up and head to my room. As I walk in I see Cato isn't there to I fall on my back onto the bed and sigh. I close my eyes and relax into the soft mattress, until I heard the door open. I don't open my eyes because I know it's Cato, he even turned the lights off, he must think I'm asleep.

I sit up and see a much smaller figure standing at the end of my bed. "Cato?" I asked feeling scared but the voice replied. "You wish it was." I knew the voice but I wasn't entirely sure where from. Then it dawns on me, he has done this before, Scar! I stand up slowly and take a light step towards the door. "No point, its locked." He says and I feel trapped so I use the only thing I know might work, my voice. "CATO!" I scream over and over again as her pushes me on the bed and straddle's me. I try to push him off but it doesn't work.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I scream and I realise it's not working and he slowly start attacking my neck. I push his head away and glare at him. "Get off me!" I hiss at him and he starts to laugh. "You know you are dead when Cato walks in." I say and he smirks at me. "He won't be here for ages, I sent him to the training room ten minutes ago." I smile because he obviously doesn't know him.

I was right at the exact moment Cato walked into the room and turned on the light. "Cato! Help me!" I exclaim and smirk at Scar who is dumbstruck. Cato yanks off me and I sit up and look at him. Scar is pinned against the wall again by Cato and struggling for air.

"What were you doing?" He says loudly in his face. I was guessing it was rhetorical because he continued. "You trying to rape her in her own quarters, you are an idiot!" He yells and puts more pressure on Scar's throat. I stare at the scene in front of me with my mouth hanging open.

"Cato don't kill him!" I yell and his grip loosens a fractions. I lie back down and close my eyes; I don't care what happens now as long as I don't have to see anymore.

I hear grunting and some more groans but I still don't open my eyes. I just lie there until I hear the door close after five minutes. I open one eye and see Cato out of the corner of my eye wiping a bloody nose. I spring up and look at him. "Why did you have to hit him?" I ask walking over to him. "He tried to rape you. I wasn't going to let that happen." He says and turns away from me. "Could you not have just yelled at him?" I ask confused. "That's not what guys do; we fight from what we want. Well that's what I do anyway." He says and walks in the bathroom. "So you fought, why?" I ask still not seeing his point. He didn't reply straight away so I started to help him clean up. "I was fighting for you; for what I want." He whispers and I smile and nod.

The next morning really shows how Cato fights. We were sitting in the cafeteria and I saw Scar walk in. He had purple bruises covering his arms, neck and face. He also had a black eye and his nose was very crooked. I couldn't help but smile to myself and chuckle into my breakfast. I glance up and see Cato smiling as well and looking at me. "You shouldn't have done that" I hear someone say behind me. I turn and see Haymitch shaking his head slightly. "Why?" Cato asks and I sit there confused, looking at both of them. "Well with you being a soldier, Coin expects more control, especially from you." He says and walks off. I turn to Cato and remember that he was meant to tell me last night. "You said we wouldn't have to fight." I state and he frowns.

"Yes but I have to"

_**A/N: Pretty please review, I am running out of Ideas.. so please review with some ideas.. I am going to ask fro atleast 8 for the next chapter considering that four of you ALWAYS review :) Please and Thank you!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I haven't been updating lately and I feel bad... Someone smashed my old laptop screen the day I started to write this chapter. When I got my new one, my dad had to go away for 2 weeks so he couldn't put word on it :(but I am finally back and I hope I still have readers out there.**_

_**I don't really like this chapter. I just wanted to get on to you guys before I lost all my readers. Its very short and has a cliff hanger.. you know you love them ;) I will try to update quicker but I am busy as my karate is starting to get more intense as I am almost black belt, I teach dance classes and school in back :(...**_

I stare at him in shock. I knew this sort of thing would happen but I didn't think he would take it straight away. "Do you realise that you are leaving me?" I half shout in a whisper. "You are leaving me and your unborn child." He looks at the floor and nods. "I'm sorry Clove, I had no choice." He mumbled but that did me, I stood up and walked for the door. I'm almost out when someone grabs my shoulder and turns me around. "Go away Cato." I say and wipe my eyes from the tears. "Let me explain." He tries to tell me and wipes a tear. "No Cato, you either love me or you don't." I give him and stare at him dead on through my watery eyes. His face softens and he takes my hand, leading me to our quarters.

We walk in and he spins around to face me. "If I didn't love you, would I have let Scar hurt you last night? Would I have made keys to our room so I can always get in?" He questions. I look at floor and shrug. "If you did love me you would stay behind and not go and get killed." I say and wipe my eyes again. "Clove, I don't have a choice. You don't want to be the face of the rebellion so I have to fight." He tilts my head up and I snap my eyes shut so he doesn't see me crying. "I love you and I am doing what I think is right." He whispers. "If that was true then you would tell the president that you want to stay back and look after me."

He walks away from me and sits on the bed with his head in his hands. "Why are you so upset? Normally you want to take on a battle and be at the front. Now you don't even want me in it." I walk over to him and sit next to him. "Cato" I pause to think of how to word it. "I can't have you go off and fight and then die. It means I have to raise our child by itself and live with the fact that the love of my life is dead" I try to explain as best as I can. He turns to face me. "You're scared that I won't come back and see our child?" He asks and I nod slightly "terrified actually" I whisper

* * *

It's been two days since I found out that Cato had to fight in battle and it has not been easy. For instance, he was late for a training session and he got and extra 3 hours of training, leaving me alone to have dinner. That was two days ago and today he was early and got and extra twenty minutes at the end for who knows what reason.

That was until today when he walked in with the biggest smile on his face. I sat up in my bed and looked at him expectantly. "I have some exciting news for you" He says and I stand up eagerly. "Well?" I ask when he doesn't tell me. "I am not in the front line of the fight." He announces and I smile "Where are you then?" I ask still smiling "I" he drags on the sound "Am in the support group." I look at him confused. "We are only there if someone is outnumbered" He explains and I smiled "Cato that's fantastic!" I hug him tightly.

* * *

It's now been three months since we had our drama filled week and I am getting huge! I know it's only because I am a little frame but I have a feeling it might be twins. Cato training is slowing down so we can spend more time together. We spend most nights just sitting and talking.

It is on this particular night that I have a bad feeling about our future. We have had so much good luck so far and we are bound to stuff up soon. I hear a bang on the door and I open it to find a red faced, heaving Cato. I look at him in shock, "Cato what is it?" I ask worried and still shocked. "Quick, come with me." He grabs my hand and pulls me down the corridor. "Cato where are we going?" I ask confused. "Slow down, I can't go that fast" I exclaim and he pushes me and him into a cupboard.

"You have to trust me aright. Stay silent and try to keep up. I know it's hard but please just try" His face is pleading at me so I nod slightly and he pulls us back out and at a run for a door. I put my hand on my baby bump and jog behind him. "Cato, what going on?" I ask in a yell of frustration. "Not now Clove, when we are there I promise." We go through the door and I see about fifteen other people sitting around nervously. I look at all of them and then at Cato. Before I can say anything he is pulling me through another door, which leads to a conference room. "There's no one in here." I point out annoyed. He groans and pulls me out the door and back down the corridor.

I pull my hand away and stop walking. "What's going on?" I demand and cross my arms. "Clove not now, please just wait till we get there." He says looking at me impatiently. "Go where, Cato?" I hiss. "There, I don't know how to explain it but it's just a room." He explains and walks over to me a picks me up. I glare at him as he starts running towards another door. We walk through the door and see another one. We head through that one and then four more until we reach a room full of food, water, and supply's to survive.

"Cato what is going on?" I ask as he puts me down. He walked over to the door and locks it then looks back at me.

"Snow is in the base."

_**A/N: PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW WITH A CHERRY ON TOP... I am out of ideas to keep this fresh. I am thinking of a few more chapters as I know how I want this story to end but I need ideas to build up to it.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here we go guys. The next chapter. I hope you guys like it although it might be a tad confusing, sorry. The reviews you guys gave me made me smile also, I have a goal. I would like to reach 100 reviews by the 16th chapter. I am currently on 68. So can you please help me? By the way the next chapter might be delayed as I have an assignment due soon and I barely have time for it. :) ill try though.**

_"Snow is in the base"_

It hits me like a ton of bricks.

_How could he get in the base?_

_It's meant to be a safe place._

_I'm scared._

The thoughts kept running around my head a hundred miles an hour with the chance of stopping. I sit on the little bed on the far side of the room and stare at the wall. "I thought this place was safe." I say to Cato who I find isn't there.

I let out a loud sob and fall onto my back and curl up into a ball. He left me alone in a place I feel unsafe in. _Great husband he is. _ I tell myself.

What feels like hours of crying slowly stopped as Cato came running into the room. "Where have you been?!" I shout to him. "You shouldn't have left me here." I hiss. He slides down the wall and puts his head in his hands. "I need you Cato. I need you alive." I say with a quiver in my voice. He looks up at me and shakes his head. Then he gets up and lays behind me with a protective arm around my waist.

I woke up after a nightmare free sleep and let out a sigh. This isn't the best of times but I feel safe when he is around, especially since I am six months pregnant I need him now more than ever. I hear him stir behind me and I rub my thumb up and down his hand and he rolls onto his back. "Morning Cato" I mumbled to him and I get a groan back. I sit up and turn to him "What happened last night?" I ask and he rubs his head. "Snow got into District 13 and I had to take you down here. The rest I can't tell you but just remember I love you alright?" I nod and kiss his head. I get up and walk over to the little door and open it, it reveals a small bathroom.

I look back at Cato who is sitting up in the bed and staring at a wall. "What's wrong Cato?" I ask worried and sit next to him. He shakes his head and turns away from me. I sigh and take his hand.

**~CATOS POV~**

Clove walks over to the bed and sits down and I run out of the room. I feel bad but this has to be done. I run up to the room where we have the meetings and see Coin sitting on the table smirking up at me.

"Why did you let him in?!" I demand and slam my fist on the table. "How could you do this?" I ask shocked. "You see young Cato. I don't want you to live, or Clove or your precious baby." She answer sweetly. "What's that supposed to mean?" I say a little calmer and walk towards the door to be safe.

"I mean is that, if you and your little family live then my plan will not work. I want to bring the games back and make them worse and with the children of the capitol." She says smiling. Her voice makes my blood boil and my temper flare. I put my hand on the knife in my back pocket. Use for only emergencies. Haymitch's words echo through me, but this is an emergency. I slowly pull it out and drop my hand back to my side.

I took a step forward "You are a horrible person." I say and she jumps of the desk. "I am aware, but I doing all of this for a reason." She counters and I corner her. "Everything that happens, happens for a reason Cato" I drop the knife so the handle is in my hand and I raise it to her throat and pin her to the wall. "That's exactly why I have to kill you."

I slice her throat and the blood splatters all over my face and shirt. Her body falls to the floor and a pool of blood forms around her. I hear the door open and I turn my head towards the door, Haymitch. I look at him with wide eyes as he spots Coin. I drop the knife and look at him scared.

He face turns into a smile and he claps my shoulder. "Good on you man, I was just about to do the same." He laughs and pulls me out of the room. "But Haymitch, I just killed the President, wont I get in trouble?" I ask confused as he dragged me to another room. "Here put this on" He throws me a shirt exactly like mine. I took my blood covered one off and replaced it.

I sat against the wall "Cato, we had a plan to assassinate her anyway. She told us about her plan and no one agreed with her, so she put you in the battle so we would agree." I had tears running down my face "So I won't get punished?" I eventually ask and he shakes his head. I nod and stand up a little. "She let Snow in" I say and Haymitch's jaw drops open. I nod and walk out and start to run out towards Clove.

**HAYMITCH'S POV**

I watch the boy leave and I'm still standing with my jaw open. First Snow is in, then I get told that our own leader let her in. I can believe this! I walk from the room full of anger and hate. I walk straight up to where they said Snow got in and I see him. Standing outside Clove and Cato's quarters. I walk up to him with Cato's knife gripped tightly in my hand. "What's your issue?" I ask and shove him away from the door. "Just let them be kids and live!" I exclaim and shove him to the ground. "Oh, dear Haymitch how's the alcohol been going?" He says siring and I slam my foot on his face.

"You would know wouldn't you? Coin's been keeping in touch I hear." I play back and he pulls himself up to his feet. I kick him back down and keep my foot on his chest. "I just want the new couple." He says breathlessly and I push him down harder. "You will not touch them or anyone inside of these walls" I say and I start to hit and kick him so he is just conscious. Enough for him to be taken away by him minions. Just as I turn the corner I something I didn't want to smell.

The smell of roses.

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I only got one review on my last chapter... That made me quite upset but I bet ill happy again after this chapter when I get loads of review that make me smile ;) ;) pretty please review for this chapter.. I am not very happy with how everything turned out in this one so I want your opinions. READ A/N AT THE END!**

**Clove's POV**

Cato finishes the story and I wipe his tears away. "Cato, you are not a bad person. Someone was bound to do it all along." I say and rub his back. "I love y-" I was cut off by the door flinging open, to reveal Haymitch. "Cato get your gear we are going to the capitol. We have a way into his mansion." He runs out again and I snap my head to Cato. "WHAT?!" I bellow and stand up. "There is absolutely no way the father of my baby is going to die!" I scream at him and he stands up. "There is no way our baby is growing up in a life like this!" He counters and storms out of the room.

I walk after him, extremely annoyed. "Cato!" I yell and he turns to face me. "You can't go and fight. I need you with me. I can't raise a baby by myself, especially if he looks like you." I plead and walk closer to him. "What makes you say it a boy?" He asks and I smile. "No girl kicks that hard." I point out and he chuckles. He slowly goes back to a serious mood. "Clove, I love you but I have to go." He kisses me and turns and runs away. "I love you to" I mumbled and walk back to the room.

It's been two weeks since I last saw Cato and I'm a nervous wreck. I hit the seven months mark two days ago and can now officially not see my feet. I am tapping furiously with a pen on the table of my normal quarters. If I leave then security guards will follow me and I hate it. I almost cut one of their hands of yesterday.

I was walking to the cafeteria and I heard him say to the other that Cato was dead and that his lasts words were, I love her. I immediately stopped and faced him. My knife out. It turns out that he was just kidding but he got fired anyway.

I am taken back to the present by a racket outside my door. I groan and push myself out of the chair and waddle over to the door. "Mrs do not open the door." I hear a guard grunt then a giant thud, there he goes. I stand on my tip toes and look through the little eye hole. A peacekeeper is standing there trying to fight one of my guards. I stand back and grab my knife. "Not good" I say to myself. And I take my knife out from pocket.

It all happens so fast, the door opens and the white clothes came barrelling at me. I shriek and hold my knife out, ready to fight. He doesn't expect me to be able to fight so I catch him off-guard and I charge, as fast as I can, at him and drive my knife into his arm. He doesn't even budge to the pain. So I take it out and push it into his chest. _A quick kill are the best_. My mentor's words are echoing through my head. The peacekeeper falls to the floor in a small puddle of blood. I slowly back away to the door and shut it. I slide down the door and start to cry silently, the two guards either dead or unconscious.

I run out of tears and just in time too. Cato comes screaming into the hallway, his face red and in pain. "Cato!" I exclaim relieved but stay put. He gets to me and pulls me up and into a bone crushing hug. "Clove! Are you alright? I heard they attacked you" He says quickly and I laugh, despite the mood. I pull back and look him the eyes. "I love you, don't ever leave me alone again!" I say seriously. The affect however doesn't stay because I smile and kiss him gently.

Cato smiles and whispers "I love you" back then takes my hand and leads me to the meeting room I have only ever been in a few times. I sit at the chair in the back corner and look up at Haymitch who is standing at the front of the room.

"Firstly, I would like to address that Coin is dead, thank god!" he exclaims and smiles. I squeeze Cato's hand and he sighs. "I would also like to say that Snow is currently in prison in the fourth level basement and that Clove will be able to kill him if she wants."

All the eyes fall on me and I shake my head vigorously. I know I wanted to before but I can't kill another person again. It feels wrong and like I am back in the games. I shudder at the thought. "Right then, I guess we have to talk about that later. For now, we have to discuss the new president and who he or she will be." Haymitch's words hang in the air and Cato clears his throat. We all look at him. "I think it should be a victor." He says and I smile. "A victor that's not from one, two or four." I smile wider and nod. Everyone stares blankly at him.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Someone says and the room breaks out into a discussion. I'm still looking at Cato smiling. He catches my and we share a moment whilst everyone is talking. "You are a genius" I say and he chuckles "I had that idea when we were first told about the rebellion." I smile and play with his fingers for the rest of the meeting.

"Hey! Quite!" Haymitch yells although it did nothing. The whole district is buzzing with excitement and anticipation. Snow is going to die.

He is marched up to the platform in the cleared cafeteria. It's been one month since they got and they have been trying to find a way to kill him. They decided on a simple solution of killing him with his own creation, Tracker Jackers.

There are boo's and shouts when he gets up there and his locked in the glass room. The roof his filled with tracker jackers that have been shaken. I sit smirking in the front row at the man who will no longer cause any more trouble with anyone's life.

5….4….3….2….1. The timer ticks down and they are realised. We can hear his screams and their buzzing, it's agonizing but I can't take my eyes away. I slowly stand up and waddle over to the front of the platform.

"You can't harm anyone anymore" I yell at him and the crown cheers. "You are a filthy man!" I yell again and he looks at me. Even in that much pain he can still talk. "You are never safe" He says and falls to the ground.

I feel Cato's hands wrap around my waist and I turn and fling my arms around his neck "He's still going to get us!" I say and start to sob onto his shirt. It's a good ten minutes of explaining until Cato finally understands and he pulls me closer. "He can't get us Clove. I promise he won't get us or out baby." His promise pulls me together long enough to walk back to our chairs.

They are currently clearing snows body and gassing the tracker jackers so they die. I just watch, trying not to cry again. I need to be decent whilst they announce the new president of Panem.

It took half an hour to clear all the deceased and I am glad. The awful smell if gone and the new president is going to be announced. They wanted Cato and I to do but considering I am eight months pregnant we decided against it. Bogs, the announcer stumbles up to the stage and every one applauds calmly, saving the real cheering for later I guess. He has a gold envelope in his hand and the mic in the other.

"Good evening Panem" He waves to the camera. "I am here, this evening to announce the new President. Now, some of you may be wondering how we chose the president and we came to an agreement. He or she will be a victor from a district other than one, two and four." He says smiling. I know the president will be and I can't help but think that he deserves it more than anyone else. Bogs keeps talking but I zone out, I start to think of how good he will be as our new leader and that he is lucky to even be here today.

"Congratulations Panem your new president is." He undoes the envelope "Mr-" He is cut off by a horrendous bang, I look around and see the room surrounded by peacekeepers and giant hole in the ceiling.

_Oh no!_

**A/N: So I have about one chapter left but I am thinking of a sequel but I am only doing it you guys give me some ideas and a plot. The best plot will be used and the rest of the people who gave me a plot will still get some say in the story :) So if you want me to do a sequel please review. REVIEW ANYWAY IF YOU DONT PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! They made my day! I love you guys so much! I am not particularly happy with chapter, I tried to get all my ideas into it but I gave up. So here we have the chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: Haven't done this in a while but I don't own anything but the story line, Scar and Savannah**_

"Get her out of here!" I hear someone yelling, but I drown them out. I have my knife in my hand and I am ready to fight. I see a white figure charging at me and I feel something click in my brain. I step to the side and flip him on his back and stomp on his throat. I snap my head up and I look around, Cato is surrounded by them and Haymitch is backed into a corner. I let out a scared whimper and spin around on the spot, seeing who else is not fighting. Oh great, the only person free is that Finnick guy, he is so up himself!

"Sea weed brain!" I yell and he turns to me. I point to Cato and we both nod then slowly creep in. We get within twenty meters and I feel this liquid running down my legs. I glance down and gasp.

"No, not now, out of all the time why now?!" I say to my stomach and feel a rip of pain travel through me. "Cato!" I groan and he looks at me. My knife on the floor and clutching my stomach. "It's too ear-" He is cut off by someone swinging at him. The pain stops and I look up at Cato, scared, nervous but excited. "Cato, hurry" I say as fall to the floor.

**CATO POV**

"Cato, hurry" I can't get her tone out of my head. It's almost like she's dead. She almost was.

**FLASHBACK**

I killed the peacekeepers on me with the help of Finnick and I instantly ran to her. I quickly checked her pulse which was very, very faint. I picked her floppy body up and ran to the hospital. When I got in there I laid her on the bed and the doctor came running over.

I stood back from the bed and watched, scared. It had been ten minutes before the doctor spoke to me. "She is in labour yes?" I no simply. "Are you aware she was hit with a poison dart?" My jaw drops and my eyes fill with tears. "Will she be alright? What about the baby?" My words are so fast I wonder if she understands it but she simply places a hand on my chest. "Sit down." I obey and fall into the closest chair. "We have a caesarean on her." I look down and the tears flow down my cheek freely. "This is not your fault Cato, there is a war going on out there but your miss's and the baby might make it." I nod and don't look up.

She stands up and starts yelling to get things ready. _She might die. I might lose both of them._ I think to myself.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I am taken out of my thoughts by a loud cry from the other side of the room, my daughter. I stand up and realise she is still asleep. I look around and head to the door, it opens. There, lying on the ground is a blood covered Scar Butrum. I smile a little and kick his body onto his back and walk back in the hospital room. The door shut with a click and then I hear a scream. I turn to see that this time my daughter. I walk over to her capsule that she has been sleeping in and pick her up gently. "Hello little Chloe." I coo at her and rock her gently which quiets her.

She has my face and eyes but Clove's body and everything else. She is absolutely perfect in every way. She makes a shape with her lips that I'm guessing means she wants her bottle. I walk to the cabinet and get the pre made formula out and place it at her lips. Sure enough, she is hungry.

I start to feel a little guilty doing this, Clove hasn't woken up in 48 hours since Chloe arrived and I'm starting to worry, this should be Clove's job, she should be doing this as well. I look down at my daughter and notice she is fast asleep with the bottle in her mouth. I ever so carefully place her down and swap the bottle for a dummy the hospital gave us. All our baby things are in out quarters but I don't want to leave Clove's side.

Throughout these 48 hours the war has slowly been dying, they are hunting down the last invading peacekeepers and I'm guessing that's how Scar died.

I flop back into the chair that is placed right next to Cloves bed. I take her hand and gently rub circles into it and squeeze it softly.

I get a squeeze back.

"Doctor!" I say as loudly as I can with a sleeping baby. "She's awake I think" I say and they burst into the room. I back away again, worried but still smiling.

**CLOVES POV**

I feel a slight squeeze on my hand and I unwillingly squeeze it back. Then I hear Cato's voice calling for something. I manage to open my eyes to little let in rays of light. I hear a door flying open and scurrying of feet.

_MY BABY!_

My eyes fling open, much to the protest of my body and my hands move for my stomach. _It's gone_. I think and I start to cry much to the agonizing pain of my body.

Then all these people poking and pinching me but I ignore it. I don't care anymore my baby is gone and it's all Snows fault. Five minutes later the room clears and I feel to arms wrap around my waist and pull me onto a lap. Cato.

"Shhh Clove, you're alright I promise, the poison has passed and you are almost completely better." He says soothingly into my ear. I wipe my eyes and look at him. "What?" My voice is shaky. He sighs and brushes some hair behind my ear. "You were hit with a poison dart just after your water broke." He says quietly, I keep my eyes on his. "The baby?" I ask, not caring about my wellbeing. He smiles at me "Perfectly healthy." I relax in his arms and sigh. "I want to see her." I whisper and get off him slowly, due to the pain.

Cato stands up and walks to the other side of the room, picking up and bundle of white blankets. He walks back smiling. "I let you look first." He hands me my baby and I gasp. It looks like Cato with the blonde whisks of hair. I pull the blankets back and sure enough, a girl. I look up at Cato with tears of joy in my eyes. "They gave you a caesarean" He explains and I frown a little. "Oh well, she's beautiful" I say. Cato sits next to me and touches her cheek. "I names her Chloe" He whispers and take a sharp breath in. "That's the name I picked, you hated it." I look at him and he smiles "Chloe Lee" He says and I smile.

"She is beautiful" I say and kiss him softly "And I love you"

**_THE END_**

**_Joking! I have one more chapter I decided and I will also, if you guys want me to, tell you about the sequel that I MAY post. :) Please review and make me feel loved I want to reach 100 views by the time the story is done, that's only 24 away! Please! HAPPY EASTER!_**


	16. Epilogue-ISH

_**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! They made my day! I love you guys so much! I am not particularly happy with chapter, I tried to get all my ideas into it but I gave up. So here we have the chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: Haven't done this in a while but I don't own anything but the story line, Scar and Savannah**_

"Get her out of here!" I hear someone yelling, but I drown them out. I have my knife in my hand and I am ready to fight. I see a white figure charging at me and I feel something click in my brain. I step to the side and flip him on his back and stomp on his throat. I snap my head up and I look around, Cato is surrounded by them and Haymitch is backed into a corner. I let out a scared whimper and spin around on the spot, seeing who else is not fighting. Oh great, the only person free is that Finnick guy, he is so up himself!

"Sea weed brain!" I yell and he turns to me. I point to Cato and we both nod then slowly creep in. We get within twenty meters and I feel this liquid running down my legs. I glance down and gasp.

"No, not now, out of all the time why now?!" I say to my stomach and feel a rip of pain travel through me. "Cato!" I groan and he looks at me. My knife on the floor and clutching my stomach. "It's too ear-" He is cut off by someone swinging at him. The pain stops and I look up at Cato, scared, nervous but excited. "Cato, hurry" I say as fall to the floor.

**CATO POV**

"Cato, hurry" I can't get her tone out of my head. It's almost like she's dead. She almost was.

**FLASHBACK**

I killed the peacekeepers on me with the help of Finnick and I instantly ran to her. I quickly checked her pulse which was very, very faint. I picked her floppy body up and ran to the hospital. When I got in there I laid her on the bed and the doctor came running over.

I stood back from the bed and watched, scared. It had been ten minutes before the doctor spoke to me. "She is in labour yes?" I no simply. "Are you aware she was hit with a poison dart?" My jaw drops and my eyes fill with tears. "Will she be alright? What about the baby?" My words are so fast I wonder if she understands it but she simply places a hand on my chest. "Sit down." I obey and fall into the closest chair. "We have a caesarean on her." I look down and the tears flow down my cheek freely. "This is not your fault Cato, there is a war going on out there but your miss's and the baby might make it." I nod and don't look up.

She stands up and starts yelling to get things ready. _She might die. I might lose both of them._ I think to myself.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I am taken out of my thoughts by a loud cry from the other side of the room, my daughter. I stand up and realise she is still asleep. I look around and head to the door, it opens. There, lying on the ground is a blood covered Scar Butrum. I smile a little and kick his body onto his back and walk back in the hospital room. The door shut with a click and then I hear a scream. I turn to see that this time my daughter. I walk over to her capsule that she has been sleeping in and pick her up gently. "Hello little Chloe." I coo at her and rock her gently which quiets her.

She has my face and eyes but Clove's body and everything else. She is absolutely perfect in every way. She makes a shape with her lips that I'm guessing means she wants her bottle. I walk to the cabinet and get the pre made formula out and place it at her lips. Sure enough, she is hungry.

I start to feel a little guilty doing this, Clove hasn't woken up in 48 hours since Chloe arrived and I'm starting to worry, this should be Clove's job, she should be doing this as well. I look down at my daughter and notice she is fast asleep with the bottle in her mouth. I ever so carefully place her down and swap the bottle for a dummy the hospital gave us. All our baby things are in out quarters but I don't want to leave Clove's side.

Throughout these 48 hours the war has slowly been dying, they are hunting down the last invading peacekeepers and I'm guessing that's how Scar died.

I flop back into the chair that is placed right next to Cloves bed. I take her hand and gently rub circles into it and squeeze it softly.

I get a squeeze back.

"Doctor!" I say as loudly as I can with a sleeping baby. "She's awake I think" I say and they burst into the room. I back away again, worried but still smiling.

**CLOVES POV**

I feel a slight squeeze on my hand and I unwillingly squeeze it back. Then I hear Cato's voice calling for something. I manage to open my eyes to little let in rays of light. I hear a door flying open and scurrying of feet.

_MY BABY!_

My eyes fling open, much to the protest of my body and my hands move for my stomach. _It's gone_. I think and I start to cry much to the agonizing pain of my body.

Then all these people poking and pinching me but I ignore it. I don't care anymore my baby is gone and it's all Snows fault. Five minutes later the room clears and I feel to arms wrap around my waist and pull me onto a lap. Cato.

"Shhh Clove, you're alright I promise, the poison has passed and you are almost completely better." He says soothingly into my ear. I wipe my eyes and look at him. "What?" My voice is shaky. He sighs and brushes some hair behind my ear. "You were hit with a poison dart just after your water broke." He says quietly, I keep my eyes on his. "The baby?" I ask, not caring about my wellbeing. He smiles at me "Perfectly healthy." I relax in his arms and sigh. "I want to see her." I whisper and get off him slowly, due to the pain.

Cato stands up and walks to the other side of the room, picking up and bundle of white blankets. He walks back smiling. "I let you look first." He hands me my baby and I gasp. It looks like Cato with the blonde whisks of hair. I pull the blankets back and sure enough, a girl. I look up at Cato with tears of joy in my eyes. "They gave you a caesarean" He explains and I frown a little. "Oh well, she's beautiful" I say. Cato sits next to me and touches her cheek. "I names her Chloe" He whispers and take a sharp breath in. "That's the name I picked, you hated it." I look at him and he smiles "Chloe Lee" He says and I smile.

"She is beautiful" I say and kiss him softly "And I love you"

**_THE END_**

**_Joking! I have one more chapter I decided and I will also, if you guys want me to, tell you about the sequel that I MAY post. :) Please review and make me feel loved I want to reach 100 views by the time the story is done, that's only 24 away! Please! HAPPY EASTER!_**


End file.
